Unwilling Kane
by Josielynn
Summary: AU Season 2. What if the paternity results were altered and Veronica was a Kane? What if Jake Kane was ill? Rob Thomas owns the characters; I just like to play with them.
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost three months since he last talked to her, since he told her that they didn't trust each other and it was better if they didn't see each other anymore. If he closes his eyes, he can still see her bruised cheek and bandaged hands. What he can't get out of his mind is the tears in her eyes and pain in her voice as she pleaded for him to stay. Yet despite their breakup, every time he saw her picture in the paper or heard her name on the news, he longed to call her. He wanted to find out what she was thinking and feeling; how she was coping with the media storm her life had become. He didn't realize how much he would miss seeing her, talking to her, holding her, protecting her. He didn't realize how much he needed her. Her absence was like a constant ache in his chest.

When the news that she was Jake Kane's biological daughter broke, he almost called her. He knew how much she adored Keith Mars. She was happy to live in that small apartment with her dad and her dog,; working at Mars Investigations and saving for college. His hand clenched when he imagined how much pain she was in when she found out Mr. Mars was not her biological father after all.

He had been trapped in the mansion for the summer avoiding the constant paparazzi camped outside the gate, constant phone calls requesting interviews and the requests from Aaron to visit him in prison. The fact he was the son of a murderer and of course, the fallout from his own arrest for murder kept him front page news. His only visitors had been Dick, Beaver and the teacher the school sent over to help him finish his courses from last year. That is until one morning he got a call from Duncan to open the gate in ten minutes because he was on his way to see him.

Duncan Kane was his best friend since he was twelve years old. The past year after Lilly died, Duncan had become a drugged up zombie and they weren't really close anymore. Now Duncan's dad was sick and needed a bone marrow transplant or he would likely die. Duncan had come over and they talked. They hung out and their friendship had healed. This was one of the only bright spots in his life. Duncan had been there for him when the grand jury had dismissed the charges against him and when most of the town thought because he was rich he had gotten away with murder.

Through Duncan, he heard that Veronica had closed up the apartment and moved to Portland to live with her aunt for the summer. She had been unable to work for Mars Investigations or the Hut due to all the media attention. She was able to work up in Portland and help out her dad a little with the bills. When Mr. Mars got out of the hospital he moved into the apartment at the back of the Fennel house. Duncan found out that Mr. Mars was just now getting back to work after his injuries. Duncan had tried to contact Veronica but she did not come to the phone or return his calls. It bothered both of them that they couldn't talk to her.

Now the summer was over and today was the first day back at school. He leaned against his locker. He told himself he was not looking for her; he was just touching base with people he had not seen over the summer. Looking up the hall, he spied his best friend walking towards him.

Logan says, "Hey man." Duncan touches fists with Logan and says, "Hey. Senior year."

Logan answers, "Yeah. How was Napa?"

Duncan leans against the locker beside Logan and says, "Good. My Grandparents are fine. They are worried about Dad and they want to meet Veronica."

Logan looks over at Duncan, "Have you talked to her?"

Duncan shakes his head in frustration, "No she is still not returning my calls. Dad says she is refusing to see or speak to him and that she has requested emancipation through the courts."

Logan looks down the hall and then back at Duncan. He says quietly, "She's not taking being a Kane well I guess?"

Duncan looks down at the floor and says, "No, I guess not."

Logan plays with his sweater sleeves and says, "How is your dad doing?"

Duncan looks up at Logan and answers, "As well as can be expected. He needs the bone marrow transplant and so far no one is a match. It is hard to watch him get weaker. I wish I matched him."

Logan looks up at Duncan and asks, "Is Veronica still refusing to be tested?"

Duncan sighs dejectedly, "Yeah. I think she thinks that Dad only acknowledged her because he needed her bone marrow. It's weird but I think Dad is more upset that he can't talk to her and get to know her. I think he is pleased that he is her biological father."

Logan asks, "Are you going to try and talk to her today?"

Duncan nods, "I would like to talk to her and not just about our dad. I miss her and I want to find out what is going on with her. I just don't know if she will want to talk to me."

Logan looks up the hall and sees Meg walking up the hall towards her locker. He says, "Ah, here is your better half."

Duncan looks up and follows Logan's gaze. He says quietly, "I missed her over the summer. We are supposed to talk about our relationship now she is back."

Logan pats his shoulder and says, "Good luck with that man."

Duncan stands and says, "Thanks." He heads over to say hi to Meg.

At lunch, Duncan and Meg walk through the quad to the table where Logan is sitting. They sit and Logan passes them a pizza box. They talk about teachers, classes and other students for a while. Meg tells Logan what she did over the summer.

Duncan leans in closer to Logan and asks, "Have you seen Veronica today? She isn't in any of my classes and she usually takes the AP courses with me. I asked around and no one has seen her."

Logan shakes his head and say, "No, I haven't seen her. Maybe she is just not at school today."

Duncan shakes his head and says, "I know she is good at avoiding people she doesn't want to see."

Logan nods and says, "Let's ask Wallace if he knows where she is after lunch. He has office duty then."

Logan and Duncan walk into the administration office. They see Wallace standing at the front desk sorting papers. Logan says, "Hey Wallace. How was your summer?"

Wallace looks up and sees them. His normally friendly expression darkens. He says "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Logan says, "We didn't see Veronica today. How is she?"

Wallace looks coldly at Logan and asks, "Weren't you the guy who broke up with my BFF last summer?"

Logan face also darkens. He says, "Yes."

Wallace says quietly, "You know I accepted your relationship because she asked me to but you hurt her. So now I am telling you to stay away from her."

Logan steps towards Wallace. Duncan steps in between them.

Duncan turns to Wallace and says calmly, "I know you are her best friend Wallace and you want to protect her. I get that. It's just that we have known her a lot longer than you and we are worried about her."

Wallace looks at Duncan and says flatly, "Yeah I saw how you guys cared when I moved here."

Duncan holds Logan back as Logan makes another move towards Wallace. Duncan gives Logan a hard look and Logan backs off a step but has a furious look on his face. Duncan turns back to Wallace and says quietly, "Veronica is my sister. That changes things between her and me."

Duncan pauses and looks down for a second. He looks back at Wallace and admits, "She is not returning my calls. I know you have trouble believing it but I care about her."

Wallace meets Duncan's eyes and sees his sincerity. He takes a deep breath and sighs, "She has had a rough summer. She worked two jobs to help pay the bills since Mr. Mars was in the hospital. I know you don't know what that's like but she worked 60 to 70 hours per week. She is exhausted. Right now I think you should leave her alone."

Duncan asks, "How is Mr. Mars?"

Wallace says, "He is now cleared to work so he has been busy trying to get Mars Investigations back on track."

Duncan says, "I hear he is writing a book."

Wallace shrugs, "I know he is meeting with a publisher. I don't know about the book though."

Duncan meets Wallace's eyes and says, "Why isn't Veronica in school today?"

Wallace says tiredly, "Well she is."

Wallace looks from Duncan to Logan and continues, "She transferred to Pan."

Duncan exclaims, "What? Why did she transfer to Pan?"

Wallace looks at both Duncan and Logan and says rudely, "I think you both might have played a part in that."

Logan says angrily, "What happened between Veronica and me is none of your business. I don't need your permission to see her."

Wallace does not seem affected by Logan's anger. He stays strongly, "I should have protected her more last time. I am not going to make that mistake again. Mr. Mars and my mom are getting married. Veronica is going to be my sister too. No one is going to hurt her anymore."

Logan's voice goes dangerously quiet. He says, "You think I want to hurt her?"

Wallace looks at Logan and says, firmly, "If you aren't trying then I would hate to see it if you do try."

Logan takes a deep breath and lets it out obviously trying to keep control of his anger. He looks at Wallace for a few seconds then he turns around abruptly and leaves the office.

Duncan looks at the door where Logan left and then back at Wallace. He says quietly, "Veronica isn't the only one whose heart was broken last summer Wallace."

Wallace looks directly at Duncan and says firmly, "Logan's not my BFF or my sister so I think I will just worry about V."

Duncan sighs and says in a sad tone, "I know she is having a tough time but I feel like I can help her too, be there for her. "

Wallace shakes his head and says "I'll tell her what you said Duncan but that is all I can do."

Duncan says, "Thanks man."

Duncan leaves the office and walks down the hall. Logan is waiting for him there.

Duncan says quietly, "Wallace is just protecting Veronica. He loves her."

Logan shakes his head. "I know. I'm actually glad she has him as her friend. Now that we won't see her; he can protect her."

Duncan leans his back against the wall and rests his head, "Pan High. Why would she go there?"

Logan says reflectively, "Mr. Mars told me that he wanted Ronnie to go to Pan last year and she refused. He thought she stayed at Neptune High so she could work on Lilly's murder investigation."

Duncan shakes his head, "She put up with so much to solve Lilly's murder".

Logan agrees, "Way more than she should have. I was such an ass!"

Duncan says sadly, "She forgave us even though we didn't deserve it."

Logan remains silent as the thinks about Veronica in a new school. He thinks about not getting to see her everyday.

Duncan sighs, "I hope she can forgive Dad. I hope she can be tested. Even if she doesn't match, she needs to get to know him in case…"

Logan puts his hand on Duncan's shoulder. He says firmly, "He won't man. He's strong."


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica opens her cell phone and looks to see who is calling her. She bites her lip and presses the button to answer, "Hey."

Logan says quietly, "Veronica. Are you busy right now? I need to talk to you about something."

Veronica says curiously, "What is it?"

Logan answers, "It's about DK. He is really upset that you won't talk to him."

Veronica says incredulously, "We haven't talked in months and our first conversation is going to be about Duncan?"

Logan says steadily, "He is my best friend Ronnie."

Veronica takes a deep breath and lets it out. She says questioningly, "So you're saying you wouldn't be talking to me now if it wasn't for Duncan?"

The line is quiet for a few seconds as Logan hears the hurt in her voice. He answers sadly, "Veronica, this is hard for both of us."

Veronica remains quiet. Logan continues, "He's really worried about you."

Veronica remains silent. Logan tries again, "He cares about you."

Veronica still says nothing.

Logan says urgently, "You need to talk to him Ronnie."

Logan's voice begins to rise. He says a little angrily, "I can't believe you are treating him like this. He is your brother you know."

Veronica's voice remains very quiet as she answers, "I know he's my bother."

Logan says, "You are lucky you have two families who love you."

Logan hears a sharp intake of air from Veronica before she answers incredulously, "Lucky? Yeah. I am feeling so lucky right now."

Logan hears the pain in her voice and tries to calm his voice down. "Ronnie. The Kanes are good people. I know you have a lot of unresolved issues with them but if you would just talk to Duncan……."

Veronica interrupts with a quiet voice, "Logan. Let's not have this conversation right now."

Logan voice rises, upset, "Yes by all means let's wait until you are ready to talk. Let's not worry about Duncan who is upset that he doesn't match his dad and has to watch him grow weaker everyday. Let's make this all about you. What would Lilly say about your refusal to be tested?"

Veronica's voice is sarcastic but quiet, "Wow you are bringing out the big guns now Logan! What would Lily say….?"

Logan louder than Veronica, upset, "While you are just avoiding the whole situation, Mr. Kane is dying. How can you just do nothing? You might be able to save his life."

The phone line is quiet. Logan can hear traffic noises in the background and he realizes that Veronica must be in her car.

Logan says, "Veronica, are you there?"

When Veronica speaks, Logan can hear the obvious hurt in her voice. "Thanks for your faith in me Logan. I guess I know where we stand."

Logan speaks quietly and calmly trying to deflate the volatile conversation. "Veronica. The facts are you are refusing to be tested, you haven't called Duncan and you haven't visited your….. Jake."

Veronica says sarcastically, "Look at you so willing to believe the Kanes."

Logan surprised, "What are you talking about?"

Veronica says bitterly, "After last year, I thought you would learn your lesson about believing the Kanes. They lied and manipulated the situation after Lily died. They didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted. Lilly didn't even matter to them."

Logan defensively returns, "They were protecting Duncan."

Veronica shoots back quickly, "At Lilly's expense."

Veronica pauses then adds, "And apparently Jake wasn't concerned about hurting his other daughter either."

Logan hears the pain and anger in Veronica's voice. He says calmly, "Ronnie. Duncan is really worried about Jake and he is worried about you."

Veronica says flatly, "I think we both know how concerned Duncan was about me being his sister last year."

Logan says, "He found his sister dead Veronica. Can you blame him if he wasn't thinking about other people?"

Veronica says bitterly, "Well last year when Jake was healthy, Duncan didn't have the urge to talk to me about being his sister, did he?"

Logan is frustrated. He bites out, "God Ronnie. None of us were ourselves then. Duncan was so drugged up after Lilly died. He was a zombie. Just give him a chance to talk to you."

Veronica cries out her voice full of anger and pain, "These people you are so worried about Logan. Do you know what they have done to me?"

Her voice raises, "Everyday Logan, EVERYDAY they all got up and went about their days knowing I was Jake's daughter and not caring that they ruined my life after Lilly died. EVERYDAY Logan, Jake and Celeste let my Dad's reputation be ruined."

Veronica takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. She continues, "Then when my dad and I did find out who really killed Lilly, they didn't even have the decency to apologize or make things right. They didn't visit my dad once in the hospital to see if he was OK. They didn't check to make sure I was alright after Aaron tried to burn me alive in that freezer. They let me work two jobs this past summer to pay the bills. These are the people you are so loyal to and so worried about?"

Logan feels his chest clench hearing how much pain Veronica is in. He hears her taking deep breaths to try and control her emotions. He says quietly, "Veronica…..It's not a choice between you and them. Look, I am just asking you to talk to Duncan. The whole situation is fucked up but he does care about you."

Veronica says in a wooden tone, "Well you've done your best friend duty Logan. I have to go."

Logan says, "It's not like that Veronica."

Veronica her voice slow and sad adds, "Look Logan, why are you even worried? The Kanes always get what they want. I should know as I get the privilege of being reminded I'm a Kane every time I have to write my name."

Logan is silent knowing how Veronica fought having her last name changed to Kane. He doesn't know which is worse; to hear anger and pain in her voice or defeat.

Before Logan can try and talk further to Veronica, she breaks in and says, "Despite what you think about me Logan, I got tested."

Logan is surprised and exclaims, "What? When were you tested?"

Veronica says quietly, "Last Friday. The results should be back tomorrow or the next day."

Logan's voice is puzzled. He says, "Celeste told me today you are still refusing and hadn't been tested yet."

Veronica voice rises and she says bitterly, "Well then it must be true if Celeste says it."

Veronica takes a deep breath and then continues in a lower voice. "Celeste and Jake and probably Duncan know I was tested."

Logan says quickly, "Veronica, Duncan doesn't know…"

Veronica interrupts and says bitterly, "You know I don't even care what game they are playing this time. I've got to get to work."

There is a short pause in the conversation then Veronica says, "I think you should lose my telephone number Logan. I only give it out to my friends and apparently I was overly optimistic when I gave it to you."

Veronica hangs up. Logan looks at his phone and slowly hangs up.

Veronica smiles at her best friend and says, "Wallace thanks for bringing me here today. I wouldn't have made it through those photographers without you."

Wallace nods and answers, "No problem V. Are you ready for this?"

Veronica says quietly, "Yeah. The doctor says I may be able to go home tomorrow."

Wallace says, "That's good." He looks her in the eyes and says, "Have you talked to Mr. Kane?"

Veronica shakes her head and says, "What for? He's getting what he wanted; my bone marrow. He probably never would have admitted I was his daughter if he hadn't gotten sick and needed a bone marrow transplant." There is a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Wallace touches her hand and says, "You don't know that V."

Veronica swallows and says, "Well the 17 ½ years of utter silence is a pretty good indicator of what he wanted and felt."

Wallace says disbelievingly, "He knew the whole time?"

Veronica says quietly but firmly, "Yes."

Wallace squeezes Veronica's hand and says sadly, "I'm sorry V."

Veronica tries to smile at her almost brother and BFF..

Wallace says trying to cheer Veronica up, "Well at least you get to live with your Dad after all."

Veronica lifts her arms above her head and does a fake cheer, "Yeah. Emancipation rocks!"

She looks over at Wallace and says seriously, "I will get to move in with my favorite BFF and soon to be brother in less than one month. It doesn't get any better than that!"

Wallace smiles at her, "You got that right! Do I still get the top bunk?"

The orderly arrives with a stretcher and says, "Miss Kane? I'm here to take you to the operating room." Veronica gets on the stretcher and the orderly covers her legs with a sheet.

Veronica looks over at her BFF, "Bye Wallace. See you later."

Wallace waves and says, "Bye V. Break a leg!"

Veronica smirks and says, "That's for the theater, not the operating room Wallace."

Wallace laughs and says, "Whatever. Love ya."

Veronica blows Wallace a kiss and says, "Right back at you."

The orderly wheels Veronica out of the room.

Duncan and Logan are walking towards the waiting room. Duncan is talking, "She agreed to be the donor through her lawyer. She still won't talk to Dad. She doesn't want anything to do with the Kanes and she is refusing any money or anything."

Logan shakes his head, "That sounds like Veronica."

They arrive at the door of the waiting room. They step out of the way of two doctors running into the closed doors of the operating room area.

Logan says, "Wow! What is all the excitement?"

Duncan and Logan look into the waiting room and see Wallace slumped in a chair crying. Duncan rushes over to Wallace. "What is it? Is it Veronica?" he says anxiously.

Wallace looks up. He is pale and his face is streaked with tears. He says, "She stopped breathing. One minute she was talking to me and the next minute she is grabbing my arm and she can't even talk. Then alarms are ringing and nurses are coming in and making me leave. "

Logan and Duncan stare at Wallace in shock. Wallace continues, "The worst thing was, just before she passed out, I think she said "Lilly""

Duncan's eyes widen in shock, "Lilly? Are you sure?"

Wallace takes a deep breath and says shakily, "I can't be sure but she seemed to look past me and then she said Lilly. Then she closed her eyes and then her heart monitor started alarming."

Wallace wipes the tears from his cheeks. Logan and Duncan stand in front of Wallace. They are all processing what it might mean if Veronica is seeing Lilly. Logan feels like he has been punched in the gut. If anyone would be there to help Veronica pass over, it would be Lilly. Is it possible? Does this mean Veronica is dead?

Wallace gets up and pulls out his cell phone, "I have to call Mr. Mars and Mom. They just left. She was doing great…. "

He leaves the waiting room. Duncan turns to Logan and says worriedly, "You don't think she could die do you? It's supposed to be a simple operation. The doctor said there was very little chance of complications."

Logan runs his hands through his hair, "I don't know man."

Duncan plops down in a chair. He says in despair, "I can't lose another sister. Oh my God."

Duncan puts his head in his hands.

Wallace returns to the waiting room. He says, "Mr. Mars is on his way back here. They were just in the parking lot."

Wallace starts pacing up and down the isle. "I can't believe this. V has been through so much. I can't believe this."

Duncan raises his head and looks at Logan who is very pale, "Are you OK man?"

Logan sits beside Duncan. He says quietly, "I called her on the telephone and we fought. She thinks I don't care about her and she told me never to call her again."

Duncan says reassuringly, "She knows you care Logan."

Logan remains quiet.

Duncan exclaims, "God, this is harder in a way than Lilly. At least Lilly knew I loved her. This will probably kill my dad. I can't believe this is happening. It is supposed to be a routine surgery. It should have been me. Why couldn't I have matched instead?"

Keith and Alicia rush back into the waiting room. Keith turns to Wallace, "Have you seen her? Has the doctor been by?"

Wallace shakes his head, "No, we don't know anything yet."

Keith turns to Alicia and says, "Let me go find out what is happening."

Keith leaves the waiting room towards the nearest nursing station. Alicia sits beside Wallace and takes his hand. "She is strong son. We have to believe she is going to be OK."

Hours later, Wallace, Duncan, Logan, Keith and Alicia look through the window of Veronica's ICU room.

Wallace chokes out, "She looks so small and there are so many machines."

Alicia turns to Keith, "What did the doctor say Keith?"

Keith Mars says, "He said she had an allergic reaction to one of the medications she was given and her airway closed and she stopped breathing. They had to put her on a breathing machine. The doctor says the next 24 hours will be critical."

Alicia asks, "Is she in a coma?"

Keith frowns and says, "No. It is just that she wasn't breathing for a few minutes and the doctor said she didn't get oxygen for that time."

Duncan interjects, "She could have brain damage?"

Keith answers, "They won't know for sure until she wakes up, if she wakes up."

Keith starts to cry. Alicia puts her arm around him and leads him to a nearby area with chairs. Wallace follows them.

Logan and Duncan remain looking in her room.

Duncan says quietly, "There are so many machines. She does look small in there."

Logan whispers, "She can't die! She just can't die!"

Duncan puts his hand on Logan's shoulder, "I know man. I know."

Each of them remains looking in the window thinking their own thoughts.

Logan after a while says questioningly, "Do you think Ronnie really saw Lilly?"

Duncan shrugs, "I've been thinking about that too. I don't know what to think. You read about people dying and a loved one comes to get them and help them along the way."

Logan, "They were close."

Duncan answers, "Sisters. If anyone would be there for Ronnie, it would be Lilly. Lilly loved her."

Logan says, "And Ronnie loved Lilly."

Clarence appears in the door of the waiting room and walks over to the window where Duncan is standing. He looks in at Veronica. He puts his hand on Duncan's shoulder.

Clarence talks quietly to Duncan, "Your Dad has heard and I think you should come and talk to him. He is insisting he be allowed to come and see her."

Clarence looks back at Veronica and continues, "The reporters are asking for a family and hospital statement. It's all over the news."

Logan exclaims, "Shit. Duncan you better go and calm your dad down."

Duncan says firmly to Clarence, "Tell Dad I will be there after I visit Veronica."

Clarence nods and goes over to Mr. Mars. They talk quietly for a minute and then Clarence motions towards a security guard now posted at the door to Veronica's room. Clarence shakes Mr. Mar's hand and then leaves the room.

Mr. Mars says, "They are posting a guard by Veronica's door. Only family will be allowed to see her. They are going to close off this waiting room for us. We can stay here and not have to worry about reporters or anyone bothering us."

A nurse walks into the waiting room. She introduces herself and shakes Mr. Mar's hand, "Mr. Mars, you can visit Veronica now. Please come with me."

Logan's cell phone rings. He looks at the name and says, "God, I forgot I was supposed to pick up Diana."

Duncan looks at Logan and says, "It's Ok. You can go. I will call you if I need you. You probably won't be allowed to see her anyways."

Logan in anguish says, "I can't go."

Duncan puts his hand on Logan's shoulder and says, "Diana's your girlfriend now. You and Ronnie aren't talking. Don't wreck your relationship with Diana over this."

Logan says, "I just need to know how she is doing."

Duncan says heavily, 'I know Logan. I will keep you updated."

Logan says, "I will stay with you."

Duncan reassures him, "I'll call Meg to come and sit with me. I'll be OK. Go."

Logan looks at Veronica and then at Duncan. He has tears in his eyes.

Duncan pats his shoulder. "I know man."

Duncan leaves the waiting room and goes into Veronica's room. The nurse closes the curtains to the Veronica's room. Logan feels the hot tears going down his face and the pain in his chest. He knows Duncan is right. He knows that he has no right to still need Veronica; he has no right to be there anymore and he knows that it was his choice to end things with her. Why does leaving her feel so wrong? He turns and leaves the waiting room pulling out his cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kanes' biological daughter. She files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to give Jake the bone marrow transplant he needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly.

Logan walks up to Duncan and Meg who are looking through the window of Jake Kane's hospital room. To Duncan's relief, his father has been doing better since he received Veronica's bone marrow. His lab work is getting better and he has more color in his face and more energy. It is early but the signs are all good so far. Logan says,"Hey."  
Duncan turns to look at Logan and smiles, "Hi Logan."  
Logan asks, "Aren't you going in to see your Dad?"  
Duncan nods, "Yeah but I am waiting for Veronica to come out. I thought I would leave them alone."  
Logan surprised says, "Ronnie is visiting your Dad?"  
Logan looks over Meg's shoulder to see Veronica sitting with a mask on playing chess with Jake Kane. Jake looks up and sees Meg, Duncan and Logan in the window of the door. He waves. Veronica turns and looks to see who he is waving at. She nods at them. Veronica turns back to Jake and says something that makes him laugh. She starts cleaning up the chess board and then leans in to give him a hug. He holds her hand and squeezes it.

Veronica walks out of the room and puts her mask into the garbage. She turns to wash her hands in the sink. Logan looks her over and is shocked by how much weight she has lost and how drawn her face is. She has dark circles under her eyes. Her hair is limp and her skin is pale.  
Meg excitedly hugs Veronica when she is finished washing her hands. Meg steps back and looks at Veronica. How are you?" she asks.  
Veronica says woodenly, "Good, and you?"  
Logan is worried how quiet her voice is and how it has no inflection.  
Meg gushes, "You had us all worried."  
Veronica smiles a little at Meg and says quietly, "As you can see I am alive and kicking."  
Meg says happily, "When are you going home?"  
Veronica answers softly, "Tomorrow."  
Meg sweetly asks, "Can I come and see you?"  
Veronica says, "Sure. I'll be at Dad's."

An orderly walks up pushing an empty wheelchair. He looks at Veronica and says, "Miss Kane, I am here to take you to physical therapy." He helps Veronica sit in the wheelchair and Veronica winces as he helps her put her feet up on the footrests.  
Veronica looks at them and says quietly, "Bye."  
The orderly wheels the chair down the hall and around the corner accompanied by one of the security guards.

Meg turns to Duncan with tears in her eyes, "She looks awful. Is she in a lot of pain?"  
Duncan sighs, "Who knows? She hardly speaks. That's the most I heard her say in a week."  
Logan asks, "Is she visiting your Dad now?"  
Duncan says, "Yeah she sees him a few minutes every day. Dad is thrilled. He was so worried about her."  
Logan looks at Duncan and says, "Did the transplant work?"  
Duncan says tiredly, "It is too early to tell yet but all the signs are good. Dad says Veronica told him that she has a strong feeling about it and she told him she is never wrong."  
Meg says earnestly, "I hope she is right."  
Duncan takes her hand and squeezes it. He says, "Me too. Let's go in and see him."

A week later, Duncan walks towards Logan in the hallway. He smiles when Logan looks up and sees him, "Morning."  
Logan smiles back and says, "Morning. Sorry I missed your call last night."  
Duncan teasing says, "Hot date?"  
Logan shrugs and says easily, "Usual, went out to dinner with Diana. What did you want?"  
Duncan looks around and sees that no one is close enough to overhear. He says quietly, "Veronica moved in last night"  
Logan looks shocked. He frowns a little saying, "Wow. I never thought she would leave Mr. Mars."  
Duncan nods in agreement. He explains, "Wallace dropped her off after supper. He helped her carry her stuff in and then left with her car. She moved into the guest room at the front of the house. Dad says she didn't want to be near Lilly's room or where she might see the pool."  
Logan thinks for a second and says, "I guess I can understand that. Did your Dad say why she agreed to move in?"  
Duncan shakes his head and little as if he is still surprised. He says, "Remember when I told you she refused to move in and she had suggested they have a weekly lunch or dinner and get to know each other?"  
Logan nods. Duncan continues, "Dad says he told her that this illness taught him that time is precious and that he really wanted time with her before she goes off to college. He told her he really wanted her to live with him."  
Logan says, "I can see why he would want to have her move in."  
Duncan says, "Me too."  
Duncan says, "Dad told me she had concerns that her moving in would not be fair to me or Mom."  
Logan says, "Did you talk to her about it?"  
Nodding Duncan adds, "I had told her that I was Ok with it and I guess Dad convinced her that Mom had agreed to it."  
Logan shuts his locker and leans on it looking down the hall. He looks back at Duncan and says, "Did you talk to her last night?"  
Duncan sighs. He has told Logan that Veronica doesn't say much to him. He says, "No I said hello though. She looks really tired and she still is underweight. I don't think she has recovered from being so sick. I know Mr. Mars and Dad are really worried about her."  
Logan looks at his feet. He says, "Is she still pretty distant when you talk?"  
Duncan walks over and leans on the locker next to Logan. It's obvious he is a little frustrated when he says, "She's a closed book. She doesn't say much. It's ironic that I spent all last year trying to distance myself from her and now I hate it that she is distant from me."  
Logan looks over meeting his friend's gaze. His brown eyes are full of hurt when he says, "Well at least she is talking to you."  
Duncan seeing his friend's pain says, "I guess." He pauses and adds, "She spent the evening unpacking her stuff and then she went to bed early. She was gone when I got up. Dad said she had track practice this morning and she would be home after school." He looks down the hall and then back over at Logan. Duncan observes, "He is very excited she moved in."  
Logan smiles a little at Duncan's words. He says a little hopefully, "Is she coming back to school here?"  
Duncan immediately shakes his head. He frowns as he says, "No. Veronica said it would be best for everyone involved if she stayed at Pan High. Otherwise Dad says she has been really cooperative. He said that Clarence met with her, outlined the safety policies and gave her a new cell phone. He said she agreed to all the rules. She is no longer working for Mr. Mars. She gave up her Le Baron. Apparently she gave it to Wallace to use and she is going to drive the car Dad bought her. She agreed to the tracking device on her cell phone and car."  
Logan smirks a little and says, "Are you sure it really is Veronica?"  
Duncan laughing, "I know. I am having trouble believing everything too." He adds, "I have to be home for supper tonight as it is our first meal as a family. I am not sure what is going to happen."  
Logan shakes his head and stands. He says, "I would like to be a fly on the wall for that meal."  
Duncan stands and puts his books more comfortably under his other arm. He says a little sarcastically, "Watch the news and see if a SWAT team had to be called to the house."  
Logan laughs and starts heading towards his class. He says, "I will. See you later."  
Duncan turns towards his class says back, "See you at lunch."

A couple of weeks later, Logan and Diana walk up to Duncan who is waiting for Meg to get her books from her locker. Logan bumps fists with Duncan and says, "How is your new sister doing?"  
Duncan shrugs and says, "Good I guess. I hardly ever see her. She is very busy. She has track practices in the morning before school. She has soccer practices after school. She got a part in the school play and has rehearsals for that during school and some evenings. She has apparently been taking Tae Kwan Do and goes to that three times a week in the evenings and on some Saturdays."  
Logan observes, "Well that's Veronica. When she is upset, she keeps busy."  
Meg and Duncan both nod in agreement and understanding.  
Logan smirking says, "How are she and Celeste getting along?"  
Duncan smiles a little at Logan's assumption the situation is not pleasant. He says, "Surprisingly they are very polite to each other. I think they are both trying to make it work for Dad's sake. Veronica is very quiet. She doesn't say much. She makes sure she spends time with Dad every night though."  
Logan seeing Duncan's discouragement says, "Do you talk to her?"  
Duncan shakes his head. He looks at Meg and says, "She asks about Meg and school but that's it. She is polite but there is a wall there." It is obvious Duncan and Meg have talked about Duncan's concerns about Veronica.  
Logan looks at Meg and says getting her attention, "Have you talked to her Meg?"  
Meg meets Logan's gaze and says quietly, "Yes. She and I have been shopping a few times. She is not the Veronica I knew from last year. She is quiet and very reserved. She doesn't laugh much. I don't know how to explain it."  
Diana her voice a little higher with her anger says abruptly, "I am going to talk to Madison. Are you coming Logan?"  
Logan frowns a little at her attitude. He says, "In a minute."  
Diana flounces away. The three remaining teenagers watch her walk away.  
Duncan looks back to Logan and observes, "I guess she doesn't like to hear about your ex."  
Logan shrugs obviously not caring that Diana is mad. He says, "I guess not."  
Meg trying to smooth over the situation says, "It is understandable. She doesn't know Veronica and if she listens to what Madison says about Veronica…"  
Logan sighs a little and says, "I know. The tabloid stories about Ronnie refusing to give her bone marrow until she was paid millions of dollars were bad enough. Now that she moved in the Kane mansion, the stories have gotten worse."  
Duncan frowns saying, "Dad wants to sue the tabloids but Veronica told him to let it go, it doesn't matter."  
Meg takes Duncan's hand and shakes her head a little. She says, "I can't imagine starting at a new school with everyone thinking you are a gold digger"  
Duncan says, "I wish she went here."  
Logan agreeing questions, "Does she still hang around with Wallace?"  
Duncan nods. "Yeah, he's still her BFF. Wallace and Daryl come and see her at the house sometimes and play in the pool. She also goes and sees Mr. & Mrs. Mars a couple of times a week."  
Meg pulls on their joined hands and says as Duncan falls in beside her, "She keeps a picture of them all at Mr. and Mrs. Mar's wedding by her bed. She likes her new step mom and of course she likes having Wallace and Daryl as brothers. I think sometimes she wishes she were living with them in their new house."  
Logan walks with them. He says, "Her life would be easier if she was."  
Meg tells the two boys, "Wallace says he talked to some of the Pan basketball players and that they say a lot of guys ask her out."  
Logan seeming a little sad says, "That doesn't surprise me. She's hot and now she's rich."  
The three teenagers round a corner towards the English hallway. Logan veering off says, "Well I have to go and mend things with Diana. See you later."  
Logan leaves. Duncan continues to walk with Meg. He says his voice laced with frustration, "I know something is bothering her. I am really worried about her. I wish she would talk to me."  
Meg leans into Duncan partially hugging him with one arm says, "We will just keep showing her we care. It will be OK."  
Duncan sighs putting his arm around her hugging her back says, "I hope so."

Logan and Duncan float on loungers in the pool at Logan's house. Meg and Diana are lounging in chairs at the side of the pool talking. Logan looking over at the girls to make sure he and Duncan won't be overheard says, 'How is Ronnie?"  
Duncan takes a sip of his beer and says, 'I don't know. She is still so distant."  
Logan wiggles a little to get more comfortable on the lounger observes, "A lot has happened to her. Maybe she just needs time to adjust."  
Duncan looks at Logan from behind his sunglasses and says, "Mom took her to our doctor. I think he prescribed antidepressants."  
Logan sits up pulling off his glasses obviously upset. He says firmly, "No, hell no! We can't let her take those!"  
Duncan his voice firm says, "Relax man! She refused them."  
Logan visibly relaxes back onto the lounger. He put on his glasses. Duncan continues, "Dad is worried because she won't see a counselor. He says it is obvious that Veronica is depressed."  
Logan looks over at Duncan and asks, "Well how bad is she?"  
Duncan thinks for a few seconds trying to put his thoughts into words. He says slowly, "She is doing great in school and she keeps really busy. Dad says the principal at Pan says she is a pleasure and the teachers all love her."  
Logan his voice sarcastic interjects, "Well that is just scary. Her teachers like her?"  
Duncan smiles and there is silence for a few seconds. Duncan continues his thought, "The friends she brings to the house tell me they have never seen her upset or heard her say a harsh word. She goes out on dates and to parties. On the outside everything seems normal. I just feel like she is pretending and putting up a front."  
Logan is quiet thinking about her dating.  
Duncan looks up at the sky for a few seconds watching the clouds drift by. He finally says, "I guess if I didn't know her from before I would think every thing was fine. It just seems like underneath she is desperately unhappy. I worry that one day she will burst trying to hold in her pain."  
Logan trying to ease his friend's worry says, "Maybe she talks to her girlfriends or Wallace."  
Duncan says unconvinced, "Maybe but Meg doesn't seem to be able to get past her walls either."  
Logan:says, "I guess all you can do is be there for her and give her support. At least you can do that.  
Duncan says sympathetically. "It's hard for you not to see and talk to her, isn't it?"  
Logan looks at Duncan and says his voice full of pain. "I know it should be getting easier not seeing her, it just isn't."  
Duncan says quietly, "Sorry man."  
Logan looks across the pool to where the girls are lounging and says, "I know. Thanks"  
There is few minutes of silence as the boys float peacefully on the water. Duncan continuing their conversation says, "On the bright side, the tabloids are having trouble finding bad things to write about her."  
Logan while lounging with his eyes closed says, "Yeah just the normal pictures of her dating and shopping." They float for a while both relaxing letting the warmth of the sun soothe their worries.  
Duncan looks over at his friend and says, "Dad wants me to try and talk to her about what is bothering her. He says we used to be close and perhaps I can reach her."  
Logan looks over at Duncan and asks, "Are you going to?"  
Duncan nods and says, 'Tonight."

Duncan sits in his room in front of his computer. He thinks about his conversation with Veronica. After a few minutes thought, he flips open his phone depressing a button. He waits with the phone to his ear. He says when Logan answers, "Hey."  
Logan answers sleepily, "You rang?"  
Duncan launches into the topic he wants to talk to Logan about, "I talked to Veronica tonight. She seemed to really listen to my concerns about her. She agreed to talk about what is bothering her but she said it would take a little while so I suggested tomorrow after her soccer practice." Duncan's voice is rushed and Logan immediately picks up Duncan's mood.  
Logan says tentatively, "That's great!'  
Duncan pauses and says, "Yeah. Look Logan, Veronica would like to meet us at Dog Beach. Are you free?"  
Logan obvious surprise in his voice questions, "She wants me to be there too?"  
Duncan pauses and then says, "Actually I suggested it. I think you should be involved in her life again."  
Logan is quiet as he processes what Duncan is saying. Logan says tentatively, "DK, I'm not sure that's a good idea."  
Duncan says honestly, "She wasn't either." Duncan pauses and then says, "Veronica says you broke up with her and that she has respected your wish that you not be in her life." Duncan pauses and then hearing that Logan is not going to comment says, "Is that what you really want Logan?"  
Logan takes a deep breath and answers uncertainly, 'I don't know."  
Duncan deciding to confide in Logan says, "She says she wants to talk about Lilly. She says you and I are the only two people who would understand what she has to tell us." He hears Logan's intake of breath. He understands the surprise Logan is experiencing as he felt it himself when he talked to her. He adds, "Do you want to hear what is going on with her? I told her I would leave the decision up to you. If you don't come, I will tell you what she said."  
Logan remains silent. Duncan obvious uncomfortable finally says, "Logan, you are my best friend and I know what a great friend you are. I also know what a great friend Veronica can be. You guys are done as boyfriend/girlfriend, I get it. Do you really want to give up a chance at a good friendship? You two used to be good together before Lilly died."  
Logan remains on the line but doesn't answer Duncan's question. Duncan says, "Look, just think about it. Ok?"  
Logan agrees, "I'll think about it."  
Duncan adds, "If you come, we are meeting about 5:30pm. She says she may be a bit late because she wants to drop by her Dad's and pick up Back Up."  
Logan says quietly, "I might come."  
Duncan thankful the conversation is over says, "OK man. By the way, she asked me not to bring Meg and I imagine she won't want you to bring Diana."  
Logan equally grateful to get off the phone says, "OK. Thanks DK. Bye." Logan closes his phone and then lies on his bed looking at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kanes' biological daughter. She files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to give Jake the bone marrow transplant he needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her.

Duncan parks his car beside Logan's Xterra. He gets out and walks towards Logan on the beach. He greets Logan and observes, "Veronica's not here?"

Logan shakes his head as he looks out at the ocean assessing the waves, "No, not yet" Logan takes a deep breath in trying to relax.

Looking at his friend's stiff posture, Duncan says a little soothingly, "I'm glad you came. Are you nervous about this?"

Logan shrugs and says, "Kind of. I haven't really seen or talked to her since.... you know." He pauses and adds, "I guess I don't know what to expect"

Duncan nods a little in understanding. He stands beside Logan and looks out over the water. "She is so different. She is quiet and I hardly ever see her smile. I really hope I can find out what is wrong and maybe help her."

Logan sighs and agrees, "I hope so too." Duncan and Logan look out at the waves thinking about the upcoming meeting.  
Duncan looks up the beach and spots Veronica walking towards them. He says, "Well here she comes…"

Logan turns to look up the beach. He sees her walking towards them with Back Up excitedly walking beside her. Logan observes that Veronica has lost even more weight. She looks pale and tired. His heart seems to stutter in his chest.

Veronica arrives and takes Back Up off the leash. Back Up runs to Logan and puts his paws on his chest trying to lick his face. Logan staggers a little under the onslot but laughingly pushes the pit bull off him and then leans down to pet him. Veronica pulls a ball out of her pocket and shows it to the exuberant dog, "Back Up, here fetch." She throws the ball up the beach and the three teenagers watch as Back Up runs enthusiastically after the ball.

Veronica turns to Logan and Duncan and says quietly, "Hi, thanks for coming." The boys can see she wasn't sure if Logan was going to come.

Duncan says quickly, "No problem. Do you want to walk or shall we sit down?"

Veronica smiles briefly at his diplomatic manner and says, "Let's sit. We ran a lot in soccer practice today." They all sit in the soft sand. The two boys sit side by side and Veronica sits gacing them. She throws the ball for Back Up again when he brings it back. The two boys exchange a look of concern about the upcoming conversation. Veronica stays quiet obviously thinking and then throws the ball again when Back Up brings it back.

The next time Back Up returns he flops down and puts his head in her lap. She absently reaches down and rubs his head. Veronica takes a deep breath and starts, "Since Lilly died, I see her." She looks up from Back Up's head to peek at Duncan and Logan. They both are watching her but say nothing. Veronica looks back at Back Up as she move her hand and starts scratching his neck. He is obviously enjoying her attention. She adds, "Mostly it has been in my room when I am looking through my closet. I see her lying on my bed and she talks to me about what I should wear and how much better she likes my clothes now."

Veronica pauses as if unsure what to say but continues, "I put these 'appearances' off on stress, fatigue, or whatever and I didn't think too much about them." Veronica looks up at the ocean. She continues to scratch Back Up's head as she continues her story, "Then last year I was at the Kane mansion for the scholarship dinner and I saw Lilly run out the patio door towards the pool. I followed and found her lying on a lounger in her Pep Squad outfit."

She is focused on the story and misses the two boys looking at each other in surprise. Veronica continues, "She looked beautiful. There was no blood and she smiled up at me when I walked towards her. She told me that although her family was messed up; Jake, Celeste and Duncan would not hurt her. I asked her "Who then Lil?"  
Veronica turns to look at Duncan and says, "Then Duncan, you walked up behind me and we talked. When I turned back, she was gone."

Duncan immediately says, "I remember that. I didn't see anything when I walked up"

Veronica nods and answers, "I know. I thought maybe it was a message from her that I was on the wrong track in my investigation." Veronica looks back down at Back Up.

Logan looks at Duncan who shrugs. Their attention is brought back to Veronica as she continues, "I saw Lilly again after my surgery. I was talking to Wallace and all of a sudden it felt like a band was squeezing my chest. I couldn't get any air in my lungs. Wallace noticed I was having trouble and he asked me what was wrong. The edges of my vision started to go black; I was scared so I looked over at Wallace."

She looks up the beach away from the boys for a few seconds and then looks over at Logan and Duncan. She says, "Standing beside him was Lilly." She watches the look of surprise go almost simultaneously over both boys' faces. They are both leaning slightly towards her listening intently to her story. Veronica says, "She was wearing a white dress and she was glowing. She looked so beautiful! "

Veronica's voice breaks a little as she talks and Veronica takes a deep breath before she continues. "Wallace says I passed out but I felt like I floated towards Lilly. She took my hand and we went towards the door of my hospital room. I looked back and the nurses and doctors were working on my body. When I looked forward again, I was no longer in the hospital. I was walking down a forest path with Lilly."

Logan and Duncan both have identical looks of shock on their faces. Any other time, Veronica would have laughed but she was concentrating on getting the story out before she lost her nerve. "Lilly was still wearing that beautiful white gown. I looked down and I was wearing my hospital gown. I looked around. The trees were tall and the vegetation was green and lush. The sky was blue with white fluffy clouds. There was a breeze but it wasn't hot or cold; it was just right. The air smelled fresh and clean. I could hear insects and birds but I didn't see any of them. It was wonderful!" Her voice has become dreamy as she tells more of the story.

Logan and Duncan are staring at Veronica totally engrossed in what she is telling them. She continues, "I looked at Lilly and I asked her if I was dead. Lilly just looked at me and said "Duh!" Veronica puts her hand on her hip like Lilly used to imitating Lilly's sarcastic tone.  
Veronica has a small smile on her face. She looks at Logan and Duncan. They smile with her enjoying her imitation of Lilly.

Veronica looks out towards the ocean. She is silent for a few minutes. Logan can tell she is gathering her courage to talk. He wonders what could be so hard to say.  
Veronica continues to look out over the ocean. Neither boy interrupts her silence. They both give her time to get say what she wants to say.

She finally continues. Her voice is higher than usual when she says, "I was shocked when Lilly asked me if it was worth all the people I hurt to find out who killed her." She takes a few deep breaths obviously upset.

Duncan and Logan look at each other in shock. They didn't know what was upsetting Veronica but in a million years they wouldn't have guessed this. Veronica seems to have forgotten Logan and Duncan are there. She continues to look out over the ocean and pat Back Up's head in her lap. "I couldn't believe it. It never occurred to me that Lilly would not approve of my investigation."

Veronica is quiet for a minute and then continues, "I told her that she was my best friend and I had to get justice for her. She just looked straight at me and told me that she was dead and it didn't matter. What mattered to her was how many people I hurt and what I had become. She was angry. She grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her. She told me to listen because she had things to tell me."

Veronica turns her head to look at Logan and Duncan. They see the silent tears running down her cheeks. She takes a couple of deep breaths to try and control her crying. "I don't know how long our conversation took. I won't tell you everything she said to me; only the parts that pertain to you." She hesitates briefly and adds, "I will tell you she was quite strong in her opinions. You know how she could get?"

Both boys nod grimacing slightly in remembrance of times they upset her. Veronica pauses. It is obvious that she is finding it hard to tell this story. She looks at the boys and confesses. "I am still trying to come to grips with idea that Lilly is disappointed in me." Veronica wipes the tears off her face.

Listening to her in so much pain is too much for Logan. He says gently, "Ronnie, perhaps what you saw was just a dream?"

Veronica looks at Logan. He can see the pain in her eyes. She shakes her head and says, "I don't know Logan. I've never had a dream like that before." She meets Logan's eyes and says, "And I've had some real nightmares. It wasn't like that."

Logan looks at her with understanding. He knows she has had her share of nightmares to live through.

Veronica says, "Maybe I should just finish what I have to say and then you can ask whatever questions you have?"

Logan nods at Veronica but his brown eyes seem to soften as he looks at her. It is hard to see her iso upset. Logan knows how much Veronica loved Lilly and how much she sacrificed to find Lilly's killer.

Veronica looks at Duncan. She takes a deep breath and sighs. Her eyes are huge in her face. "Duncan, Lilly gave me hell for being a bad sister to you. She said that you were the best brother ever and I was avoiding you. She said you had been through enough and I should get over myself. She said I couldn't be as fabulous a sister as her but no one can. She said she was counting on me to keep you out of Celeste's clutches."

Veronica leans closer to Duncan. She is twisting her hands in her lap. She says, "I realized she was right. I am so sorry Duncan. I didn't know what to do when I found out I was your half sister. You didn't talk to me all last year. I didn't know if you would be uncomfortable with me after what happened between us. I didn't know if you even wanted to have a sister. I mean you were close to Lilly and I could never replace her. I wouldn't want to replace her." Veronica is talking fast and is obviously nervous.

Duncan takes Veronica's hand and squeezes it to stop her rambling. He says gently, "I had the same questions Veronica. I didn't know if you wanted to have a brother. I didn't know if you were uncomfortable with me. You didn't answer any of my phone calls and I didn't know what that meant. "

Veronica's voice breaks. She says, "I am so sorry Duncan. It took Lilly's bitching me out to make me see how stupid and selfish I was behaving. I have been thinking about it since Lilly talked to me. I would like to try and be a good sister. I don't really have much experience with the sibling thing but I am willing to learn. I won't be Lilly but I would like to be Veronica."

Duncan smiles and says quietly, "I would like that. I know Meg would like to spend more time with you too."

Veronica smiles back at Duncan and says, "Thanks."

Logan is pleased at the reunion. He knows how much Duncan wants to get closer to her.

Veronica drops Duncan's hand and turns towards Logan. She looks down at her hands. She says, "Lilly was also mad at how badly I treated you. She said that what I did was worse than what she, Trina and your mother did."

Logan looks startled but stays quiet. Veronica continues to look down at her hands. She sniffles and says, "I didn't need Lilly to tell me that. I know I was horrible to you. I think you were right to break up with me."

Veronica looks up at Logan briefly and meets his gaze. "I am very sorry Logan. I know that I have a lot of issues and I am working on them."

Logan and Duncan look shocked. T hey have never seen Veronica so regretful.

Veronica looks back over at the ocean for a few seconds and then back at Logan. She adds quietly, "I know that doesn't help you but maybe someday I can be a good partner to someone and I will have you to thank for that."

Logan looks at Veronica his eyes wide with uncertainty. He never imagined that Veronica would open up to him like she is. Duncan watches quietly.

Veronica bites her lip and looks out at the ocean. She takes a few calming breaths. After a short time she continues, "After Lilly talked to me, we had arrived at a pond. The pond was half covered in flowers and there was a double pink lounger floating in the middle. The next think I knew, I was lying on the lounger with Lilly. We were both wearing pink bikinis." Veronica shakes her head at the memory.

Veronica's voice begins to break again and the boys see the tears going down her face again. Her voice is raspy and a little difficult to understand. She says longingly, "It was so beautiful and peaceful! I felt like my soul was at peace. I looked over at Lilly and said "This is how it is supposed to be Lilly." She looked at me, smiled and said "Without a doubt Ronica!" We both closed our eyes and relaxed. I don't know how long we floated there. I was so happy with Lilly. I wanted to stay there forever. I felt like all the anger and pain I felt after Lilly died was just washing away."

She looks at Logan and Duncan and says, "I have never felt so wonderful!"

Veronica's shoulders are shaking and she wraps her arms around her small body. Logan and Duncan look at each other and neither seems to know what to do or say.

Veronica starts to talk again. "Then I felt something change. I didn't feel as peaceful anymore. I looked at Lilly and I said, "This is how it is supposed to be, right Lilly?" She tilted her head at me and looked so loving and said, "You know how it has to be, don't you?" I felt scared like she was going to leave me alone. I said, "Just like this Lilly, just like this!".

Veornica pauses and then finishes, "She smiled sadly at me and said, "Don't forget me sister." I could see she was going to leave so I said, "I could never!" and then she disappeared and I was on a single floater in the middle of the pond."

Veronica cries harder but continues with the story, "The next thing I knew I was back in my hospital bed.

Logan and Duncan look at Veronica in silence. Her whole body is shaking and she has her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. She is rocking herself gently. Logan doesn't even know how to describe how he is feeling. He can't imagine Veronica who is so practical would feel having this experience. He feels pain at seeing how much the experience upset her and he feels unsettled as she talks about talking to Lilly.

Finally Duncan reaches over and pulls Veronica into a hug. She continues to cry into his chest.

Veronica says as if her heart is breaking, "I didn't want to come back Duncan." Her voice is soft as she repeats, "I didn't want to come back!"

Logan looks at Veronica and he feels the breath leave his body at her words. He meets Duncan's eyes and sees the same concerns mirrored there. He has never seen Veronica in so much pain. Her cries are heart wrenching.

Duncan rubs her back soothingly. "It's OK Veronica. It will be OK."

The three sit in silence for a while. Veronica's sobs finally subside and she just rests in Duncan's arms.

Veronica finally pulls away from Duncan and looks at both Logan and Duncan. She whispers, "I have been down since then because it feels like I lost Lilly again. I feel so alone without her. I have this feeling she won't be back and she is gone for good this time."

Veronica's eyes fill with tears again. "I don't know how to explain it. I just feel so much pain."

Duncan puts his hand on her back and rubs gently. He says, "We can help you through it Veronica. You don't have to be alone. You should have come to us earlier".

Veronica rocks back and forth hugging herself. She says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It isn't easy to talk about."

Duncan quietly says, "I can see that".

Duncan moves so he is facing her. He puts his hands on Veronica's shoulders and looks into her face. He asks, "You say that you didn't want to come back. Do you still feel that way?"

Veronica nods, "Sometimes. I just get so tired and I just want to be back on the raft with Lilly."

Logan looks sharply at Veronica. Duncan takes her chin and lifts her face so he can see her eyes. "Are you saying you want to die Veronica?"

Veronica immediately says sharply, "No!" Then adds a little quieter, "Don't worry about me killing myself Duncan. I won't do anything stupid. I am not going to hurt you guys anymore."

Duncan lets go of Veronica's chin. He can see she is being open with him. He says firmly, "Good! I don't want to lose you now. I already lost one sister."

Veronica just bites her lower lip and looks at Duncan with tears in her eyes.

Duncan continues, "Veronica, you can't hold things like that inside you. It's been making you sick."

Veronica says, "Who could I have told that story to? Wallace would listen but he wouldn't understand. My Dad is already worried about me. Could I tell our Dad? What would he think about me talking to Lilly? My new friends at Pan wouldn't understand. Would a therapist understand my relationship with Lilly?"

Duncan says, "You could have told us." He motions between Logan and himself.

Veronica shakes her head. "Duncan, you didn't talk to me at all after Lilly died. How could I talk to you about her now? And Logan broke up with me and we don't talk anymore."

Duncan pauses and then says quietly, "I see what you mean. but that's over with now. You're my sister. We can talk about anything."

Veronica smiles a little at Duncan and nods.

They are all quiet for a few moments. Back Up sensing Veronica's upset continues to stay close to her.

Logan leans toward Veronica and asks, "Can we talk about some other things now?"

Veronica nods. Logan continues, "Did Lilly tell you to move in with Jake?"

Veronica shakes her head. "No. She told me I had room in my life for two dads. I went to see him in the hospital. I had lots of anger towards him. I was prepared not to like him but he surprised me."

Duncan says questioningly, "How so?"

Veronica answers, "He seemed genuinely happy I was his daughter. He seemed to really want to get to know me, the real me. At first I was skeptical but I now feel that he does love me and does want to have me as a daughter."

Duncan nods and says matter of factly, "He does. What do you feel about him?"

Veronica says quietly but with emotion, "I love him Duncan. I don't have the same feelings I have for my Dad because well my Dad is my Dad. Do you know what I mean?"

Duncan nods, "Yeah. You have so many memories with your Dad and your relationship is built on a foundation of trust and love. Now that our Dad is better, you will have time to build up a foundation with him."

Veronica smiles a little. "I'd like that."

Logan has been watching their interaction. He asks, "Veronica. Have you really forgiven Jake for all he did to you?"

Veronica looks over at Logan. He can see she is being honest. "I may not be at 100% Logan, but I am getting there."

Veronica pauses and then looks at Duncan. She asks, "Do you know why your Dad was so adamant I get retested even though I had a test saying it was 99% percent sure I was a Mars?"

Duncan again shakes his head. "No. No one would tell me anything."

Veronica bites her bottom lip briefly, "Do you want to know?"

Duncan nods adamantly, "Yes, I really do Veronica."

Veronica moves closer to Duncan. She says, "I had a lot of anger towards Jake, our dad…… I thought that he knew who I was for 18 years and chose not to acknowledge me. Then he let us date even though he knew we were half-brother and sister. I thought he tried to ruin my dad even though he knew it would also hurt me. He helped cover up Lilly's murder to protect you and it seemed like he was protecting you at Lilly's and my expense."

She pauses and adds, "Then he had that paternity test my Dad did faked so he didn't have to admit I was his daughter. He got sick and no one matched him so he forced me to be retested. I thought he only admitted I was his daughter because he was ill and needed my bone marrow."

Duncan says, "I can see why you didn't want to change your name or be tested."

Veronica explains, "I was still trying to get over the truth about Lilly's death, my ordeal with Aaron, Dad's injuries and," she looks at Logan briefly, "Logan's and my breakup."

Logan watching her can see her eyes are filled with pain. She takes a breath and then adds, "Then I find out that Dad is not my biological Dad." She shakes her head. The boys know how hard the news must have hit her.

Veronica pauses for a second. Her voice is full of pain when she continues, "My Dad is the most important person in my life. No matter what happened to me, he was there. He has been the only person I could always truly count on. He was the only person that I knew truly loved me. My friends turned against me. My mother left. But my dad was there. "

Her voice breaks a little as she adds emotionally, "He walked through fire to save me. He means everything to me."

Logan sees the strong emotions Veronica is trying to hold in. He wonders briefly what it would be like to be loved like that by a parent.

Veronica pauses again then says, "At first I didn't believe the reports. I had a paper that was 99.9% positive I was a Mars. I didn't want to be retested."

Veronica looks at Duncan. "My dad was still in the hospital and I couldn't work because of all the paparazzi. The bills were piling up and we were behind on rent. Mrs. Fennel fed me or I wouldn't have been able to eat."

Logan feels his stomach clench. He knew that Veronica and her dad didn't have much money but he hadn't realized how desperate the situation was for her. God he felt stupid about his unhappiness over the summer. Veronica was going through so much more than him.

Duncan says regretfully, "I had no idea things were that hard for you."

Veronica looks Duncan in the eye and says, "Your mom did."

Duncan looks taken aback and asks sharply, "What do you mean?"

Veronica explains, "She came to me and offered me a lot of money to be tested. She said the money would help with the hospital bills especially since I couldn't work."

Duncan exclaims, "I can't believe it!"

Veronica waits a few seconds while Duncan processes what she has said, Then she continues, "I didn't want any Kane money but I had to do something. I needed to work so I called my aunt in Portland and she agreed to let me live with her for the summer. So I closed up the apartment and moved our stuff into the apartment behind the Fennel's house. I went to Portland to work. I hated leaving my Dad but Mrs. Fennel said she would look after him. "

Logan interjects, "What made you be tested then?"

Veronica looks puzzled and explains to Logan. "The courts ordered the paternity testing. I knew the results before I went to Portland."

Logan shakes his head and says, "No, what made you have the bone marrow testing?"

Veronica looks down at Back Up and scratches his ear. She says quietly, "My dad." She sighs and adds, "When I got home from Portland, I moved in with Dad in the apartment behind the Fennel house. I missed him so much and I was so worried about him."

She looks at Logan and says, "He looked so frail." There is a short pause and she adds, "I had never seen my dad frail………… he was always so strong. I guess he was like a superhero to me. Always defending the weak and making the world a safer place. I was so shocked to see him still so pale and tired."

Veronica looks out over the ocean for a minute then she continues musingly, "You know the second he saw me, he opened his arms to give me a big hug. He whispered in my ear, I missed my baby girl."

She looks at Duncan and Logan and says, "I started bawling and I just couldn't let go of him."

The two boys feel pressure in their chests at the image of Veronica hanging onto her father and not wanting to let go. Veronica looks at her hands continuing with her story. "He just held me and waited until I finished crying. Then he said "You are my daughter and you will always be my daughter; a blood test doesn't change that." I felt this band around my heart loosen. I guess I knew he loved me in my head but my heart was terrified he would leave me too."

Logan's heart constricts at her obvious pain and fears about being abandoned. He knows how it feels to have everyone you love leave you.

Veronica looks at them. She says, "I asked my dad if he knew about Jake and my mom's affair and if he knew I might not be his biological daughter."

Veronica shakes her head in wonder. "Of course he knew. He knew the affair continued all those years. Dad knew I might not be his biological daughter, yet he stayed with my mom and put up with the affair and her drinking."

Veronica looks at the ocean and then back at them. "I asked him why he put up with it and do you know what he said?"

They both shake their heads.

Veronica continues, "He said I was worth it."

Logan and Duncan can see why Veronica is so devoted to her dad. They are amazed at how much he put up with to be with Veronica. Logan thinks that if he were Veronica, he would have sided with her dad too after Lilly died.

Veronica gets teary. "I knew I was lucky to have a dad like him. I feel humbled by his love and so grateful to him for being there for me. I am so glad he is getting a second chance at love with Alicia. She's a good person and she loves him like he deserves to be loved."

Veronica continues her voice hardening, "I was emancipated and I saw no reason to give my bone marrow to a man who not only cared nothing about me but had no qualms about hurting me to get what he wanted. It was poetic justice that he needed something he couldn't buy. I hated him for making me change my name. I hated Celeste for sending the lawyers to offer me money to be tested. I hated the press for following me around all the time and writing stories that I was asking for millions of dollars to be tested."

Veronica looks directly at them. She says, "Lilly was right. My life had become about hate."

Logan and Duncan begin to see why Veronica was having so many difficulties after her talk with Lilly. Veronica continues, "My dad told me that he thought I should be tested. He said that if a stranger needed my bone marrow, I would give it to him because it is the right thing to do. Dad told me that I had to look past the things I felt Jake had done to me and do what was right. Dad said to be tested and see if I matched because I may not even match; Duncan didn't. So I went and had the test done. Dad went with me and he told me he was proud of me."

Veronica looks up the beach and then back at her dog. "While I was waiting for the results, I asked Dad how he could forgive Jake for all he did to him and Dad said that he feels sorry for Jake. Dad said that he got to be my dad all these years and Jake missed out. Dad said that Jake's money and power can't get him back what he missed with not being there watching me grow up and being loved by me. He said that he wouldn't trade his life with me for anything and that he was so grateful for everything he had. I realized I may have issues with my biological parents but I had no complaints about being a Mars. I wouldn't change my childhood for anything." She looks at Logan and Duncan. Her voice is full of conviction. They can see that her Dad really influenced her.

Veronica continues her story, "When the results came back, I went in and signed the forms for donation. I thought I would give the marrow to Jake and hopefully it would help him. Then I would go back to my life with my dad and wait for the wedding so I could move in with my new mom and brothers."

Duncan finishes for her. "Then you had the allergic reaction and saw Lilly."

Veronica nods, "Yes. She made me see things differently."

They are all quiet for a minute.

Logan finally asks, "What made you change your mind about Jake? Why did you move in with him?"

Veronica says, "After my talk with Lilly, I had some doubts about when Jake found out I was his daughter. I asked my Dad to help me find out the truth."

Veronica looks at Duncan. She says, "We found out that Jake did not know for sure I was his daughter until Celeste told him after Duncan did not match. Celeste and Clarence faked my paternity test so I was a Mars. Celeste and Clarence had a test done on me when I started dating Duncan because Celeste had suspected I might be our Dad's since she knew about mom and his affair."

Duncan asks heavily, "Are you sure?"

Veronica nods, "I can show you the proof Duncan, but yes I am sure!"

Veronica pauses and then continues, "After I found out the truth, I felt a little better about being Jake's biological daughter. During our visits, I could see he cares about me and really wants to get to know me."  
She bites her bottom lip and then continues, "My dad talked to me and told me that I should think about what I wanted to do. If I wanted to get to know my biological dad, he was OK with that. I decided that I only had a few more months in Neptune and that I may not see my Dad or Jake much once I moved. I thought about all the memories I had with my Dad and how we had such a strong bond. I thought that maybe this was my last chance to get some memories with my biological dad, to really get to know him."

Duncan is silent. Veronica reaches over and takes his hand. She says, "Duncan I am not really angry with Celeste anymore."

Logan says in surprise, "Really Veronica?"

Veronica smiles, "Yes. I know that doesn't sound like me but I have learned a lot this year. My mom and Celeste hated each other in high school. The hate continued on when Jake married Celeste. Mom was hurt and Celeste never really felt like Jake loved her. Then when Mom continued her affair with Jake for years, everyone was hurting and no one was happy. Once there is so much history of hate, it is really hard to give up the cycle of "making the other side pay". I don't agree with what Celeste did but I can see how she thought she had to protect her family. After seeing what I had become with my semi feud with some of the O9ers, I realized I was just like my mom and Celeste. My judgment was clouded by anger and desire to make them pay."

Logan sees the calmness in Veronica's face and body. He sees that she really is no longer upset with Jake and Celeste. He knows that she has totally let her feud go with the 09ers. He asks, "Why did you go to Pan then?"

Veronica says as if she was expecting that question, "I thought it would be better for Duncan not to have people constantly remembering how he used to date his half sister. I also thought it would be better for you not to have to see me everyday. You would get over me quicker. I owed you that." She adds, "Also it was easier for me to start fresh at Pan. I could be the person I wanted without everyone remembering what a bitch I was last year."

Logan cannot believe how Veronica started at a new school her senior year to help him and Duncan yet he can see the truth in her eyes. He asks, "Do you like it there?"

Veronica nods, "Yes. I have made some friends and I have been busy. I miss seeing Wallace, Mac and Meg everyday at school." There's a hesitation and she adds, "I also miss you guys. I feel like I am constantly in the tabloids and that makes it a little tougher at school but generally everyone has been pretty accepting of me."

Veronica looks at Logan who is looking at her surprised. She laughs a little, "I am still the same me. I just try not to let anger rule my judgments all the time. I still get mad. I still make lots of mistakes. However I am learning to do the stupid things less often."

Duncan asks quietly, "You really aren't mad at my Mom?"

Veronica shakes her head, "No, I'm not. It's funny. Once I started looking past the hurt and anger, I saw things about her I liked. She belongs to a lot of charities that help the poor. She works hard at these charities and doesn't say anything about it. She held her family together when a lot of women would have divorced our Dad. A lot of those years were before Kane Enterprises made it big so it wasn't about the money. She put up with a lot of media attention about our Dad's affair on the idea that I might match him. She had no way of being sure or even reasonable sure since Duncan didn't. She just wanted him to get better. I know we will never be close but I think she is starting to look at me as Veronica, not just as Lianne's daughter. Do you know what I mean?"

Duncan nods, "Yes, I think I do. I don't know if I can look at her after what she has done though."

Veronica says earnestly, "Actually I am more upset with our Dad and my Mom than Celeste. What they did was very wrong and really hurt Celeste. What did she really do that was so wrong?" She pauses and then answers, "She ignored that I might be Jake Kane's daughter but so did my own mother and biological father. Once we started dating she had a test done to find out for sure. When it came back, she told you the results. She was the only responsible one. My mom and our Dad did nothing when they both must have suspected it was possible we were related. Celeste had the paternity test Dad sent in faked. That was wrong but I imagine she knew my Mom was out of the picture and I would be happy to be a Mars."

Veronica looks at Duncan and says, "Duncan and I were through by then and wouldn't be getting back together." She looks directly at Logan and Duncan saying, "Celeste did not keep me from getting to know our Dad. He and my Mom did that. They both knew it was possible and did nothing. I have some issues with how our Dad sacrificed my Dad knowing it would hurt me and knowing I might be his daughter."

Duncan nods and says, "I see what you mean."

Veronica looks at her hands and says, "They all made a lot of mistakes. We can't go back and change what happened. We have to just move on now and make the best of it."

Duncan says quietly, "I am glad I have you now."

Veronica hugs Duncan. "Me too."

After they finish hugging, Logan asks, "Did Lilly talk to you about us?"

Veronica looks down at her hands. She stays silent.

Logan says questioningly, "Veronica?"

Veronica looks up at Logan. She says, "Lilly was not upset we dated Logan."

Logan looks closely at Veronica. He can see she is not telling him everything. Logan says, "I know there is something else Ronnie. Tell me."

Veronica looks at Logan and says quietly, "It is all moot point now Logan." Veronica looks at her watch and stands up. "I have to go soon. I have a karate lesson in 45 minutes." She looks down at Logan and Duncan. She says a little formally, "Thanks for listening to me. I feel better now I have told someone."

Duncan stands up. He moves so he is right in front of her. He says, "You know you can talk to me anytime?"

Veronica smiles at Duncan. She says gratefully, "I know and thanks."

Logan stands also and looks at Veronica. He is standing a few feet away. "You can talk to me anytime too."

Veronica looks at Duncan. She says, "Can I talk to Logan alone for a minute?"

Duncan looks at Logan and then Veronica. He says, "Sure. I have to go get Meg for dinner anyways. See at home later Veronica. See you at the restaurant Logan?"

Logan looks over at Duncan and says, "Sure, I'll see you there."

Veronica and Logan both watch Duncan walk to his car. Veronica pulls the ball out of her pocket and throws it for Back Up.

Logan turns towards Veronica. They stand a couple of feet apart. Veronica looks up at Logan. She admits, "Lilly did talk to me about you. She told me she really did love you despite what she did. She told me that she wanted to have fun and she didn't think of anything but that. She told me she knows she really hurt you. She told me that she wants you to be happy."

Logan just looks closely at Veronica focusing on what she is saying with that intent look in his brown eyes. Veronica remembers that look of total focus from when they dated. He always seemed to make her feel like she was the most important thing in the world to him. Veronica adds, "She wanted me to tell you she is sorry for what she did."

Logan stays entirely focused on what Veronica is saying but lets Veronica tell him what she wants to say without interruption.

Veronica looks out at the ocean. When Logan can see she is not going to continue, he asks, "What else did she say Veronica? I know there is more."

Veronica turns back to Logan and says, "That's all she said about you Logan."

Logan looks at Veronica and says shrewdly, "Did she talk to you about us?"

Veronica looks a little defensive. She says, "It doesn't matter now Logan. It's water under the bridge."

Logan quietly says, "I would like to know though."

Veronica: thinks for a few seconds and then says, "If I am ever able to talk about it it would probably be with you. I hope you can understand that right now I don't want to talk about it."

Logan sees she is not ready to talk about it. He feels frustrated but he sighs knowing that Veronica can be stubborn and she won't talk about it if she doesn't want to. He accepts that and says, "I can wait Veronica."

Veronica steps closer to Logan and looks at his face. She says earnestly, "I want to be your friend more than anything Logan."

Logan's eyes flash as he looks down at her. He correctly reads her expression and says, "I am sensing a but coming up here."

Veronica smiles slightly that Logan knows her so well. She says, "But I can't right now."

Veronica takes a deep breath bracing herself for the rest of the conversation. She knows she owes it to Logan to be honest. "I am still in love with you. It hurts too much to see you moving on and happy with someone else."

Logan opens his mouth to speak. Veronica holds up her hand forestalling him. "Don't get me wrong. I am happy for you. I just can't see you right now."

Veronica takes Logan's hand and looks down at it. She says quietly, "You are a great friend and I would be very lucky and proud to have you as my friend."

Veronica looks up and meets his gaze. His eyes are shimmering with emotion. She says, "I just need a little more time. I can only hope that when I am ready, you will still want to be my friend too."

Logan seeing the pain in her eyes and her strong emotions says, "I don't know what to say Ronnie."

Veronica briefly hugs Logan. She pulls back and says, "You don't have to say anything."

She looks up the beach where Back Up is chasing some birds. She whistles for him. He immediately turns and starts running towards her. Veronica looks at Logan and he meets her gaze. She says quietly, "Bye Logan. Take care of yourself."

Veronica turns and walks back up the beach towards her Dad's place.

Logan whispers as he watches he walk away, "Bye Ronnie. You take care too."

-------------------------------------------------

I know this is very long. I didn't want to split this scene up. I wanted to keep the whole scene together........ You know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kanes' biological daughter. She files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to give Jake the bone marrow transplant he needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her. Veronica meets with Logan and Duncan and tells them about seeing Lilly when she was unconscious in the hospital. She tells Logan she wants to be his friend but can't right now because she still loves him..... Now on with the story...._

Meg Manning looks across the lunch table at Diana. She questions, "Did you get your dress yet?"

Diana smiles widely. She crows, "I had it specially made. It's gorgeous! I had shoes dyed to match. Daddy and Mother bought me a diamond tiara to wear for the occasion."

Smiling Meg says sweetly, "I can't wait to see it. Who else is sitting at your table?"

Diana says superiorly, "The Sinclairs, the Casablancas, my parents and of course, Logan." She pats Logan's arm as she mentions him. He looks down at her and smiles briefly.

Logan looks over at Meg and asks, 'Who is sitting at your table?"

Duncan looks over at his girlfriend as she says, "The Kanes, my parents and Veronica's date."

Looking surprised, Logan asks, "Who did Veronica ask to escort her?"

Meg pouts, "She won't tell me. I think it must be someone from Pan."

Diana looking put out says, "I hope he knows how to act and doesn't embarrass your family Duncan."

A frown comes over Duncan's face at her words. He says in an off putting tone, "I am sure Veronica has everything under control."

Diana oblivious to Duncan's irritation says to the rest of the table, "Well hopefully Mrs. Kane will make sure Veronica knows how to act."

Meg shocked exclaims, "Diana!"

Diana looks over and sees that Meg and Duncan are not pleased. She looks over at Logan who also looks angry. She says a little placatingly, "I only meant that she hasn't been to very many balls herself so how is she going to show her escort how to act properly."

Duncan ever the peacemaker says firmly, "I wouldn't worry about it Diana."

Duncan stands putting his hand out for Meg says, "I need to go to my locker. Let's go Meg."

Meg stands and says quietly, "Bye everyone."

Duncan and Meg walk off.

Diana to Madison and Dick, "Poor Duncan and Meg having to sit with Veronica and her date."

Madison says in agreement, "It is embarrassing enough to have her for a sister but being stuck with her trailer trash date too."

Logan stands abruptly and says, "I think I leave you two to your bitchfest." Logan walks off leaving the Quad obviously pissed off.

***

Duncan looking splendid in his tuxedo looks up the stairs as his girlfriend walks down. He says sincerely, "You look beautiful Meg!" She smiles gently at him and then says, "You look very handsome."

He takes her hand, kisses it gently and tucks it in his arm. Meg blushes a little at his chivalry. He escorts her towards the door.

Meg smiling says, "I'm looking forward to showing you off tonight."

Duncan squeezes her arm as it rests on his. He says, "Mom and Dad are already in the limo." He looks over to see Meg's parents giving last minute instructions to the babysitter. He adds louder, "Mr. and Mrs. Manning, if you are ready, our limo is waiting."

Meg getting into the limo looks around and says, "Where is Veronica?"

Jake greets Meg and says, "She was still home when we left. She said her date was coming to pick her up. And no, I don't know who it is. She has been very secretive."

Meg says hello to Celeste Kane and pouts at Jake saying, "I think she is doing it to bug me."

Duncan and Jake laugh knowing that Veronica is probably partly not admitting who her date is to bug Meg. Celeste smiles thinking that not knowing is also bugging the two male Kanes. Meg looking over at Celeste sees her smile and says, "You know, don't you?"

Celeste looks at the other occupants of the limo and says, "How would I know?" Duncan looking at his mother realizes that Veronica has told her who is escorting her and Celeste must approve or she would be more upset. Duncan smiles at his mother and she smiles a small smile back before she starts talking to Mrs. Manning.

****

Jake seated at the table takes a sip of his scotch. He looks at his watch and says worriedly, "Where is Veronica? She is going to be late."

Duncan leans over and pats his father's arm and says, "Don't worry Dad. She will be here." He knows his father has been anxiously waiting for the father/daughter banquet this year. He had initially been reluctant to approach Veronica to attend but she had been surprisingly agreeable when the subject was brought up. She had looked over at Celeste and said tentatively, "Maybe we could go and get our outfits together?"

Celeste had looked surprised and then a little pleased. She had answered quietly, "That would be nice!"

Jake and Duncan had exchanged a look. They have watched the relationship between Veronica and Celeste go from barely civil to almost friendly. Veronica has treated Celeste with respect and has obeyed all the house rules. Celeste seeing that Veronica was not going to cause her any more embarassment other than being her husband's illegitimate daughter, has relaxed a little around the young girl. Veronica has good grades and has joined a few clubs. She is very busy and is not around the house often except for dinner, and to go to her room to do her homework and go to bed. She is invariably polite to everyone at home.

Veronica and Celeste had come home from shopping and Celeste had told Duncan that Veronica had selected a perfectly 'suitable' gown. Duncan had smiled at Veronica and she had murmured to him when she passed, "She means I did not choose a gown like the one Lilly wore at Homecoming." Duncan had bit back a smile as Veronica took her packages to her room.

Meg's exclamation brings Duncan out of his thoughts, "Oh my god! She's here. She looks amazing!" Everyone at the table looks towards the entranceway.

At the top of the stairs, Veronica is waiting to be announced. She is wearing a navy dress that sparkles in the light. It has a tight bodice and the skirt flares around her ankles. She looks poised and beautiful. The navy of the dress complements her blonde hair. Her hair is curly and piled gently on her head showing off her neck and shoulders. She is wearing diamond earrings and a necklace. Duncan recognizes them as the ones that Logan gave her.

The room went quiet when Veronica's name was announced. Jake stood proudly as Veronica walked steadily down the steps to the bottom seemingly oblivious to all the attention she was getting. It was a lot of people's first look at Jake Kane's daughter.

Logan lifted his head upon hearing Veronica's name and his breath caught in his chest. She looked stunning. He noticed her earrings and necklace and he swallowed at the emotions that rose in him. He had given them to her on their three month anniversary. They had a romantic dinner. She had been reluctant to accept them when he gave them to her. He had kissed her and then teasingly kissed underneath her ear where he knew she was very sensitive. She had laughingly pushed him away and accepted the gift. She had looked so beautiful that night. He had seen the love in her eyes and he had begun to really hope they could be together. He had loved her so much. It had all fallen apart and she had not been able to trust him. Logan is brought back by the orchestra pausing when Veronica got to the bottom of the stairs so her escort could be announced.

Veronica paused on the final step patiently waiting for the name of her escort to be announced. "Escorting Miss Veronica Kane tonight is Mr. Connor Larkin." There is a collective gasp from the crowd and the photographers crowded around Veronica again. Connor appears looking handsome in his tuxedo. He smiles his million dollar smile at the crowd and holds out his arm for Veronica. The flash bulbs are blinding. Veronica smiles at Connor and puts her hand on his arm. He escorts her to Jake Kane's table and shakes Jake's hand. He then holds out Veronica's chair for her to sit. Duncan looks at Meg and she is gazing at Connor with her mouth hanging open. He gently nudges her and she looks sheepishly at him. He smiles at her in understanding and then introduces Connor to everyone at the table. The waiter arrives to take Connor's and Veronica's drink order.

Connor is sitting next to Mrs. Manning. He smiles his trademark smile and proceeds to charm her, making her smile. Veronica smiles at Duncan who shakes his head at the impishness of her smile. He sees that although she is dressed more conservatively than Lilly would have dressed, she picked her date partially to stun everyone. Duncan looks at her and thinks how much she looks like her mother. He looks at the twinkle in her eyes and smiles a little thinking that Veronica might be more like Lilly than she knows.

After dinner they announce the Father/Daughter dance. Jake stands and pulls out Veronica's chair. They are receiving much attention. Veronica takes Jake's arm and they walk to the middle of the dance floor.

Jake as the music starts up says, "Shall we?"

Veronica smiles up at Jake, answers, "Of course. I must warn you that I may be small but I stomp toes with the best of them."

Jake puts one arm behind his daughter's back and holds out his hand for her other hand. He says, "I will take my chances."

They dance quietly for a minute. Jake muses, "I never thought last year that I would be dancing at this dance and now after my illness, I am doubly grateful to be here".

Nodding Veronica agrees, "I wish Lilly were here too."

Jake looks down at his daughter. He says meaningfully, "Although I want Lilly to be here, it doesn't mean that I don't want you here too. I think of you as my daughter."

Veronica smiles at Jake and says a little shyly, "I'm beginning to think of myself as your daughter too."

Jake looks down at Veronica seeing how much she looks like her mother and feels a catch in his chest. He has been so impressed with her. She is smart, articulate and beautiful. He is very proud of her. He says, "I know it has been hard for you. I am so grateful you moved in and we have the chance to know each other better."

Veronica's smile widens. She says quietly, "I am glad too."

Jake looks around at the other dancers and then looks back at Veronica. He says, "I am proud of you, you know?"

Meeting his gaze,Veronica says "Thank you." She pauses and then adds, "I want you to know that my initial reaction to finding out the truth was not directed solely at you. It's just Dad was my whole world for so long and I felt like that was being taken away. I reacted to that."

Jake answers quickly, "I understand. I have a lot to apologize for. I hope you will let me make it up to you."

Squeezing his hand, Veronica sincerely says, "The past is in the past. I learned this year that I have to let the past go and live in the present."

Jake approvingly says, "Good for you."

Veronica smiles up at Jake and tilts her head.

***

Logan who has moved over to sit beside Duncan says, "Oh, Oh. Duncan! Veronica is using the head tilt on Jake."

Duncan laughs and says, "I bet she is asking for that pony."

Logan laughs.

***

Veronica muses, "I have been thinking about what to call you."

Jake a little nervously questions, "Oh?"

Continuing Veronica adds, "Mr. Kane and Jake don't feel right. Dad doesn't feel quite right either".

Veronica pauses, looks around the dance floor and then back up at Jake saying tentatively, "How do you feel about Father?"

Jake gets a huge smile. He pulls Veronica in for a quick hug. He beams, "I can definitely live with that."

They smile at each other and the photographer takes their picture. It's the picture that is going to grace the front page of the society page in tomorrow's paper.

They dance for a few minutes and Veronica teases, "Just to warn you, I'm stubborn and I can be a handful."

Smiling Jake says, "Remember that I have a lot of experience with that. Lilly prepared me well."

Veronica laughs, her eyes sparkling, "That's true. She was one of a kind."

Looking down at his daughter Jake murmurs, "That's a trait all my daughters have."

The music ends and Jake escorts Veronica back to the table. Connor stands up and looks at Veronica. He puts his hand out towards the dance floor saying gallantly, "Shall we?"

Veronica smiles at Connor and says, "Absolutely."

They walk to the middle of the dance floor. The music starts and they dance. Veronica fits perfectly into his arms and he looks happy to have her there. They look good together; he with his dark rugged good looks and she a petite, blonde beauty. A murmur goes through the crowd as they dance.

Connor leans his head down to talk quietly in her ear. He whispers, "That looked like quite an intense conversation with Jake."

Veronica tilts her head back to look up at him. She smiles genuinely at him and answers, "Yeah. We are getting to know each other."

Connor's dark eyes are soft as he says quietly, "I'm glad for you."

Veronica's blue eyes sparkle with emotion. She says sincerely, "Thank you."

Those watching see the emotions between the movie star and billionaire's daughter. There is much speculation on their relationship. It is obvious this is not their first date; they are so comfortable with each other.

Connor is a good dancer and Veronica has no trouble following his lead. He looks down at her with almost adoration. Veronica looks up at Connor and says, "I am glad that you could make it."

Connor pulls Veronica closer and answers, "I wouldn't have missed it Veronica."

Tilting her head a little Veronica says, "Well I hope that I can do as well at your premiere next month. Are you sure you don't want to take someone else?"

Connor lifts his hand and gently touches her soft cheek. He says softly, "I'm sure. I really enjoy being with you."

Keeping his gaze, Veronica says, "The feeling is mutual." She adds, "What's next for you?"

Smiling happily Connor tells Veronica that he is going to take some time off after his next movie to relax. He says, "Shooting starts at the end of next month."

Veronica is focused on what Connor is telling her. She questions, "Where are you off to this time?"

Sighing a little, Connor says, "New Zealand. I will be there about 8 months."

He pauses looking down at her as they dance. He says, "I would like you to come once school is out."

Veronica stops dancing and looks up at Connor in surprise. They get some funny looks from the couples dancing near them. Logan and Diana are behind Veronica when Veronica says obviously surprised, "You want me to go to New Zealand with you?"

Logan looks sharply at Connor. Connor continues to hold Veronica in his arms and he nods, "Yes I really do Veronica."

Veronica searches Connor's face. She sees he is sincere. The music ends and a slow, romantic ballad begins. Connor pulls Veronica closer and they begin to dance.

They move together to the music and after a few minutes, Veronica looks up into Connor's eyes and he leans down to kiss her temple.

When the song ends, Duncan and Meg are next to them. Duncan says, "May I Veronica?" He motions to the dance floor.

Veronica says cutely, "Can I stand on your feet?" Duncan mock frowns at her.

Connor holds his hand out to Meg and says courtly, "May I have the pleasure of this dance Meg?"

Meg blushes and puts her hand in Connor's and they begin to dance. Duncan holds out his hand for Veronica and they dance.

Duncan looks at his sister questioningly, "Connor Larkin Veronica?"

Veronica smirking answers, "He called me when I turned 18 last summer. We went out a few times."

Frowning a little in puzzlement Duncan asks, "Why wasn't that in the news?"

Veronica says, "He came up to Portland."

Duncan nods in understanding. He looks at her and says, "You look beautiful tonight."

Veronica smiles genuinely, "You look very handsome yourself. Meg looks stunning."

Nodding Duncan adds, "She always does."

Veronica in a southern belle voice, "Why Duncan, am I going to have to have the sister talk with her?"

Duncan smiles at Veronica and says, "She makes me happy."

Veronica's smile fades a little. She advises, "Then you should hang on to that Duncan. It can disappear if you are not careful."

Duncan hugs Veronica slightly and says, "I get it."

Veronica looks at Duncan and says sincerely, "She would be lucky to have you brother."

The music ends and Duncan escorts Veronica back to their table. Connor is there and he is asking Celeste to dance. Veronica feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Wallace. A huge smile lights her face. He holds out his arms and she steps into them. They move to the music.

Wallace smiles, "Hey V. You look amazing!"

Veronica says happily, "You look very handsome yourself."

Wallace whispers into her ear, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

Veronica smiles at him. Wallace continues, "Are you still dating him?"

Veronica nods, "Yes. He has just been away with final reshoots and promotions."

Wallace clarifies, "Now he is back?"

Veronica laughs as Wallace twirls her. She answers a little breathlessly, "For a couple of months and then he is off to New Zealand."

Wallace frowns a litle and says, "Wow, New Zealand! For how long?"

Veronica says quietly, "Eight months or so."

Wallace correctly reads her expression and knows that something is up. He says, "That is a long time to be apart V".

Veronica sees Wallace's questioning gaze. She admits, "He wants me to go with him."

Wallace looks shocked. He asks, "Are you thinking of going?"

Meeting his gaze, Veronica says noncomitantly, "You know me Wallace……. Always thinking….".

The song ends and Wallace escorts Veronica back to her table. Connor takes Veronica's hand and says, "Let's go check out the gardens."

He tucks Veronica's hand into the crook of his arm and they walk outside together.

Logan and Diana are at the table visiting with Duncan and Meg. Diana is telling everyone what she and Logan overheard, "We heard him ask her to go to New Zealand with him on his next shoot."

Jake surprised asks, "Really?" He pauses and then says thoughtfully, "I thought I would have her longer before she got serious about a guy."

***

Veronica and Connor are talking in the garden. The flowers are beautiful and the night air is fragrant. Connor takes her hand and gently caresses it as he looks at her. He says, "I like dating you. It is nice to date someone not in the business."

Veronica says pondering, "I would have thought that only another person in the business would understand the pressures you are under."

Connor raises her hand and kisses the back of it. He says intently, "There is a lot of pressure but really everyone has pressure in their lives. It's important to find someone who knows you and helps you grow."

Veronica nods and says, "I agree. It's important that when you find that, you don't let it go." She looks out over the garden in thought.

Connor pulls Veronica closer to him and they walk together down the path. He is looking at her as he says, "I totally agree."

***

When Connor and Veronica arrive back in the ballroom, a slow romantic dance is playing. Connor takes Veronica's hand and leads her on to the dance floor. He looks down at her and she raises her head to look into his eyes. He kisses her hand and pulls her close to him. They dance gazing at each other.

When the dance ends, Veronica looks over and smiles at Duncan and Meg who are standing together beside her. She turns her head and her eyes meet Logan's. His darken and their eyes hold for a moment. Veronica turns her head and looks up at Connor and smiles. The cameras flash, yet another picture for the society page.

************************

_I am always open for advice and I love to hear your thoughts. You know what to do......_...


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kanes' biological daughter. Unhappy, she files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to donate the bone marrow Jake needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her. Veronica meets with Logan and Duncan and tells them about seeing Lilly when she was unconscious in the hospital. She tells Logan she wants to be his friend but can't right now because she still loves him. Veronica at the father/daughter banquet reveals to everyone that she and Connor Larkin have been dating. It is apparent that they are close. .... Now on with the story...._

Cole sitting at the lunch table asks, "What are you doing tonight?"

Swallowing his bite of his sandwich Duncan answers, "Meg and I are going to watch Veronica's play."

He looks over at Meg and shakes his head slightly, "I am still shocked that she is singing on stage."

Meg nods at her boyfriend in understanding but says excitedly, "I can't wait to see it. I know your dad is looking forward to it." She looks at the 09ers sitting around the table and explains, "I think he is having it filmed and recorded like it is her kindergarten recital."

Kim sitting next to Luke asks a little breathlessly, "Is Connor Larking going to see the play?"

Shaking her head Meg answers, "No. Veronica says he is in England doing some promotion work for his movie."

Kim looks disappointed and Meg frowns at her a little. Cole turns to Logan and says, "Are you and Diana going?"

Diana looking upset answers quickly, "No way! We are going to Madison's party."

Casey smirks a little and says to Cole, "Logan, John and I are going to Veronica's play and then afterwards we are going to Madison's party." Logan frowns at his friend when he notices Casey's obvious attempt to rile Diana.

Diana turns to Logan and says her voice rising, "I want you to go to the party with me. Why are you going to watch Veronica's play at Pan High?"

Sighing a little, Logan tells her evenly, "I think you can do without me at the party until later."

Diana's face turns red. She gets up abruptly and goes over to sit at Madison's table.

Duncan hiding his smile leans over to Logan and says, "Way to make her mad!"

Shrugging Logan changes the subject, "Thanks for the tickets for the play by the way."

Duncan leans back a little and says easily, "No problem. I hope you are OK with not sitting up front with us." He pauses and explains, "It's just that Veronica may not be comfortable with you there man."

Meeting his best friend's gaze, Logan says quietly, "I understand."

Logan pauses and then leans closer to Duncan. He fiddles with the cuffs of his shirt and then says, "She really threw me when she told me I was right to break up with her and that she was trying to change."

Logan looks at Duncan his emotions there in his eyes for his friend to see, "I really wasn't expecting that!"

Looking around Duncan sees their conversation won't be overheard. He says, "She is really changing. Obviously her talk with Lilly really impacted her."

Logan looks at his best friend and says seriously, "What do you think about her believing she talked to Lilly?"

Duncan shakes his head a little and says, "I don't know if I believe in the dead talking to the living. I mean you hear stories about people dying and seeing loved ones in heaven and then they are sent back." He pauses and adds, "It could have been a dream or lack of oxygen when she stopped breathing; who knows?"

He looks over at Logan and says, "What do you think?"

Sitting up a little, Logan reaches over and grabs his bottle of water. He takes a small drink and says, "I am not sure what I think about her whole experience. I mean sometimes when I was really drunk I thought I could see Lilly."

Leaning back over he asks, "Have you ever talked to her?""

Duncan takes a breath and then lets it out. He confides, "Yeah. When I stopped all those medications cold turkey, I had dreams about her talking to me."

Logan looks at his hands holding the bottle. He turns the bottle and picks at the label a little. He shakes his head and says, "Veronica is so skeptical about things. It is hard to imagine how she felt talking to Lilly."

Duncan nods and leans closer to Logan. He says meaningfully, "It sure explains why she was so freaked out after she woke up."

Seeing Logan's nod of understanding, Duncan continues, "On one hand I would love to talk to Lilly again. On the other hand, I don't know how I would feel if Lilly was mad at me."

Grimacing a little Logan interjects, "Especially if I dedicated almost two years of my life to helping her."

They both are quiet thinking about Veronica talking to Lilly.

Logan takes another drink then says, "The fact she changed her behavior means that whatever happened was real to her." He adds, "She really seems different now doesn't she?"

Duncan immediately nods his agreement, "Yeah. She is not innocent like she was when she was young but she is not the hard person she became after Lilly died either. She is very calm and quiet."

He sighs and adds, "I just wish she wasn't so sad. I think she is finally dealing with Lilly's death and everything that happened to her after."

Duncan runs his hand through his hair to the back of his head and says, "She does seem better after talking to us about Lilly though."

Logan sits up and observes, "The girl can hold stuff in like no one else."

Duncan laughs a little in agreement. After a comfortable pause, Duncan says, "I am curious about what else she talked to Lilly about. She said she was only going to tell us the things Lilly said about us but I wonder what else Lilly talked to her about."

They are both quiet for a minute thinking.

Logan meets Duncan's gaze and says, "I know by her expression when I talked to her that Lilly said a lot more about Veronica and me. I would really like to know what she said."

"I got that impression too." Duncan agrees and then adds, "I have a guess on what Lilly said though."

A little eagerly Logan asks, "What do you think she said?" He knows that Duncan probably knew Lilly better than anyone.

Smirking Duncan tells Logan, "I think she told Veronica that you are the only one for her and she is the only one for you." He pauses while his statement sinks in to Logan.

He adds, "Knowing Lilly she told Veronica to put on something red and go and get you back."

Duncan laughs aloud at Logan's look of shock. He pushes his shoulder and says, "Come on Logan. Lilly knew you always had a thing for Veronica."

He leans closer to Logan and says quietly, "She knew how your life was and how unhappy you were. She was probably thrilled when you two got together."

Looking his best friend in the eyes, he says firmly, "You were happy with Veronica Logan, really happy."

Logan frowning confides, "And really hurt. There isn't a happy medium with us. I can't live like that."

Duncan is quiet as he processes Logan's words. He finally says, "Veronica is not so extreme anymore Logan. You said yourself she's changed."

Logan takes a drink of his water and looks back over at Duncan. He says, "We've both moved on DK."

Duncan questions, "Have you Logan?"

Logan is silent.

Seeing his friend's discomfort causes Duncan pause. He is torn as Logan has been through a lot and so has Veronica. Duncan thinks about how happy they were together before she found out Aaron killed Lilly and their lives became a media storm.

Taking a deep breath, Duncan presses, "What if she gets serious about someone? Are you over her? I know you really loved her".

Logan looks at Duncan, his face angry. He sees the worry in Duncan's eyes. The anger leaves him. Logan looks at his best friend and says honestly, "I don't know man. Sometimes I think I can move on. Other times, I just want to be with her so bad."

Duncan quizzes, "Do you still love her?"

Logan sighs and says, "That is the million dollar question, isn't it?" He gently swats Duncan's shoulder. He stands and says, "I have to find Diana. I'll talk to you later."

Duncan nods and watches as Logan walks into the school. He looks over at Meg who has turned away from her conversation with Kim. Duncan says knowingly, "How hard was it for you to stay out of that conversation?"

She mock frowns at Duncan and says, "Tell me everything."

*****

Veronica comes out of the dressing room. Meg rushes up and hugs her enthusiastically, "You were great!"

Veronica smiles and hugs her back. She says quietly, "Thanks Meg."

Keith walks over and hugs Veronica briefly. He kisses her forehead and says, "I am so proud of you." He pulls back and looks at her. He adds, "I think you got your singing talent from me."

Veronica looks up teasingly at Keith and says, "I was that bad?"

Wallace laughs and says, "We had to stop him from going up on stage and covering you with a sweater when you came out in the nightgown in the second act."

The group listening smiles knowing Keith's protective way with Veronica.

Keith frowns and admits, "I did not like all the guys whistling at you."

Veronica laughs and hugs her dad. She says fondly, "I love you!"

Georgia standing next to Wallace steps in and hugs Veronica saying, "You were awesome! The whole play was great!"

Veronica looks at her friend and says, "Thanks. I hope you are coming to the party."

Georgia nods. Veronica turns and sees Alicia. She goes over and hugs her saying "Thanks for coming."

Alicia brushes the bangs off Veronica's forehead and says, "You were wonderful!"

Veronica smiles her thanks. She looks over at Daryl and high fives him saying, "Thanks for coming bro!"

Daryl returning her high five admits, "It wasn't horrible."

Veronica laughs and reaches over to hug Wallace. She whispers something in his ear. He laughs and hugs her back. He teases, "Well I heard that glass was breaking all over the parking lot."

Pouting, Veronica says, "Funny BFF, real funny." The group watching laughs at the interaction between Veronica and her best friend.

Veronica looks up and sees Jake and Celeste standing a little formally to the side. She walks over. Jake smiles at her and hands her a dozen red roses. He says sincerely, "You were great Veronica. I was very impressed."

Veronica accepts the roses and reaches up to kiss his cheek. She says quietly, "I'm glad you came." He looks down at her and says, "I wouldn't have missed it."

Veronica smiles at him and then turns to Celeste. Veronica reaches out and squeezes her arm gently and says, "Thank you for coming."

Celeste looks a little flustered but smiles slightly and nods.

Veronica sees Duncan and gives him a hug. She pulls back and says, "What did you think brother?"

Duncan hugs her back and says, "You were great!" He adds teasingly, "I had to cover my eyes when you came out in the last act wearing the tight black leather outfit." He leans in and says very quietly, "Lilly would have been proud of you wearing that outfit on stage."

Veronica gets a little teary. She says, "I wish she were here to see it."

Duncan nods and says, "Me too!"

Jake raises his voice breaking "The after party is at our house. Everyone is welcome."

He turns to Keith, Alicia, Wallace, Georgia and Daryl and says, "I hope you will all come."

Wallace smirks at Veronica and says, "Well let's beat Veronica there or there won't be any food left for us."

Everyone laughs. Veronica sticks her tongue out at Wallace, "You are so funny!"

Meg tucks her arm with Veronica's. She says, "Ride with us."

Veronica nods and then is surrounded by girls from Pan High who are hugging her and talking excitedly to her.

****

Duncan opens his phone, sees who is calling and answers, "Hey Logan. How is Madison's party?"

Logan says, "Usual. Lots of booze. Dick hitting on everyone making Madison angry."

Duncan laughs and says, "You should come over. We are having the after party for Veronica and the rest of the cast."

There is a pause and then Logan says, "I don't think she will be too comfortable with me there."

Duncan answers as he looks around at all the party guests, "I don't think she will notice you. It's quite a crowd."

He moves to a quieter area of the living room, "What did you think of the play?"

Logan readily answer, "Veronica was really good. I had no idea she could sing so well."

Duncan tells Logan about hearing Veronica sing once at Karaoke. He says, "I had an idea she could sing. I just didn't expect her to have such a stage presence. I may be biased but she shone on stage."

Logan smirks and says, "I don't know which the crowd appreciated more; her singing or her costumes. She got quite an ovation when she came out in that leather outfit."

Shaking his head Duncan agrees, "Yeah. I told her Lilly would have loved it."

Laughing out loud, Logan says, "Hell yeah!" He adds, "I know I did!"

Duncan says a little reproachfully, "Logan…. That's my sister."

Logan says, "I think John almost swallowed his tongue. He was definitely drooling."

Duncan says firmly "Don't bring him then."

Logan laughing says before he hangs up, "See you later."

***

Veronica spots Logan as he walks into the living room. He is wearing jeans that hug his hips and his ever present t shirt with a button down shirt over. He looks hot and Veronica sees most of her Pan girlfriends are definitely noticing him.

Logan sees Veronica is sitting on a couch and he walks over to talk to her.

Veronica smiles up at him. Logan sits down beside her and says a little teasingly, "Who knew you would be the actor in the group?"

Surprised Veronica says, "I didn't know you were there."

Logan tells her, "I wouldn't have missed it Ronnie." He looks down and pulls at his sleeve. He adds, "I was surprised to hear you were in the play. Did you enjoy doing it?"

Veronica laughs a little and says, "Yeah it was fun." She meets his gaze and says, "I am kind of glad it is over though. Rehearsals took up a lot of time near the end."

Logan says, "Well you were really good."

He leers at her and says, "Definitely eye candy Ronnie."

Veronica smiles at Logan's antics and drawls slowly, "Well I aim to please….."

Logan smirks at her and says, "That you did Ronnie. That… You… Did!"

Veronica punches him in the arm and says laughingly, "Cut it out Logan." She pushes his shoulder and orders, "Go eat!"

Catching her hand, Logan's face sobers. He says quietly, "I miss you Ronnie."

He looks down at her hand and rubs her palm.

Looking back up at her he admits, "I miss talking to you. I miss knowing what you are doing. I miss seeing you."

Veronica moves her hand and interlocks their fingers. Their gazes meet and there is a pause while they read the emotions in the other's eyes.

Biting her lip, Veronica says quietly, "I miss you too Logan."

Logan holds her gaze and then satisfied she is being open with him, he says a little hopefully, "Do you think we can do something about that?

Veronica nods and says with her heart fluttering a little in her chest, "Yes I think we can."

Logan nods in relief but simply says, "Good."

He looks at her a moment, his brown eyes full of emotion. He leans and gently kisses her cheek.

Letting go of her hand, he stands and looks down at her for a moment. Smiling a little at her he turns and then heads into the dining room to eat.

Veronica watches him until he is out of sight.

*******

_Thank you to all of you who have given me such valuable feedback. As usual, let me know what worked and what I could have done to improve this chapter......._


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter. Unhappy, she files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to donate the bone marrow Jake needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her. Veronica meets with Logan and Duncan and tells them about seeing Lilly when she was unconscious in the hospital. She tells Logan she wants to be his friend but can't right now because she still loves him. Veronica at the father/daughter banquet reveals to everyone that she and Connor Larkin have been dating. It is apparent that they are close. Logan attends the performance of Veronica's play. At the after party, they talk and decide to be friends. .... Now on with the story...._

Duncan, Meg, Logan, Diana and Veronica are sitting in loungers by the Kane pool.

Meg lazily looks over at Veronica and says, "What time is the limo coming tomorrow?"

Equally lazy, Veronica answers, "Ten am."

Meg lifts her sunglasses and says, "Are you excited?"

Shrugging Veronica answers, "Not really. Most of the day I will be at the salon getting my hair, make up and nails done. I'll only see Connor at lunch and then later before we go."

Duncan from his lounger on the other side of Meg observes, "You are probably the only girl who would not be going crazy over going on a date with him."

Logan is lying in the lounger on the other side of Duncan. He looks over breaking his conversation with Diana and says, "I don't get why the girls want him."

Diana confused, "Who?"

Logan rests his head back and says, "Connor Larkin."

Diana's voices rises with each word, "Connor Larkin?" She sits up and looks over at Veronica. She queries, "You're going out with Connor Larkin?"

"Meg squealed when she found out." notes Duncan as he sips from his water.

Meg with her dimples showing says teasingly, "He is squeal worthy!"

Turning to look at Diana, Meg asks, "Why are you so surprised? He was her escort at the Ball."

Diana settles back down and says her voice a little pouty, "I thought that was a publicity stunt."

Duncan explains when Veronica doesn't seem inclined to, "He met Veronica last year at Logan's Christmas poker game. He asked about her then but Veronica was only seventeen. He called her when she turned eighteen."

Diana looks at Logan. She asks, "Logan. You know Connor Larkin?"

"He did do a few movies with Aaron," Logan points out.

Diana in a cajoling voice, "You should introduce me to him."

Logan snorts, "Not likely!" He looks over and notices Veronica is smiling at his answer.

Meg asks Veronica, "Can I see the dress you're wearing?"

Shaking her head, Veronica explains, "Connor arranged for a consultant to select a few outfits for me to choose from once I get to LA."

Meg frowns obviously wondering why Veronica would not be more concerned about what she is wearing on the red carpet.

Diana looks over at Veronica and questions, "Where is he taking you?"

Meg excitedly answers, "The LA premiere of his new movie; then to all the after parties. Veronica is staying in LA overnight."

Diana frowns and then covers her expression with an expression of worry, "I can't believe your Dad is OK with that!"

Veronica has seen Diana's frown. She smirks and tells Diana, "Actually neither Dad was happy. Father wanted to send a car to get me after. Dad just said no."

Diana says, "I guess you are not worried about your reputation."

Logan frowns and looks over at her. He opens his mouth to speak when Veronica's voice says dryly, "I have it covered but thanks for your concern."

Logan leans over to Duncan and asks quietly, "How does she have it covered?"

Smiling Duncan tells Logan, "Mr. and Mrs. Mars are staying at our apartment in LA for the weekend. Ronnie will go there after."

Logan nods and says, "Mr. Mars will protect her."

Smirking Duncan asks Logan, "I wonder if Connor will enjoy the talk."

"It makes me smile just to think about it." Logan laughs as he sits back in the lounger.

***

Logan plops down on the lounger next to Veronica's. He leans in to talk quietly with her, "You'd better not burn today."

Veronica turns her head to look at him. She notes, 'I'll have one hundred pounds of makeup on tomorrow so no one would notice."

Logan frowns a little and says, "You don't need make up Ronnie."

Veronica tilts her head and smiles teasingly at Logan, 'That sounded like a compliment."

Logan shakes his head at her, "You look good all the time."

Touched Veronica says, "Well I hope they don't put as much on me as Connor wears."

Logan laughs and pronounces, "I told you they drew on his abs."

Veronica shakes he head a little and says, "I remember."

Logan sits up and turns to face Veronica. He says quietly, "Ronnie seriously, be careful dating Connor."

Veronica pulls off her sunglasses to look at Logan. She frowns, "Why?"

Logan pulls off his sunglasses and meets her gaze. He says, "He goes through a lot of women. He's really fixated on his image."

Veronica frown deepens, "Are you saying he couldn't be serious about me?"

Shaking his head a little Logan immediately says, "He's lucky to date you. It's just I know how it is with Hollywood stars."

Veronica's frown softens. She puts her hand on Logan's arm and gently says, "I know Logan. I'll keep my eyes open. Thanks for worrying."

Logan stares at Veronica. His eyes darken as they look at each other.

Diana noticing the moment raises her voice to get Logan's attention, "Logan sweetheart. Come and put some sunscreen on my back. You wouldn't want me to burn, would you?" She pouts over at Logan.

Logan looks away from Veronica. He says, "Sure."

He gets up out of the lounger and puts his sunglasses back on. He looks down briefly at Veronica and says, "Have fun tomorrow Ronnie."

Veronica puts her sunglasses back on as well saying, "Thanks."

***

Meg is reading the paper at lunch. She looks up and says, "Veronica's dress and look got a thumbs up. They called her hip and sexy."

Diana says scathingly, "You don't think Connor Larkin is really serious about her do you?"

Agreeing Madison says, "He can have anyone he wants. It's just a publicity stunt."

Cassidy interjects, "Didn't you see the paper? Connor bought a huge diamond ring last week. The rumors are he was going to give it Veronica after the premiere."

Logan looks startled.

Frowning Diana says, "What? He wants to marry her?"

Cole turns to Duncan and asks, "Did he give her a ring?"

Duncan shakes his head and says, "She's not back home yet. I don't think so because they didn't report his murder in the papers today."

Cole exclaims, "What?"

Duncan explains, "Mr. Mars was up in LA with her and I'll bet he would freak if anyone wanted to marry his baby girl."

Dick says, "He is one scary dude!"

Duncan smiles. He adds, "She called Dad to let him know that Connor is coming back with her tonight and will be over for dinner."

Dick laughs and pats Duncan on the back. He says, "Maybe Veronica will be the one to hook 'Hollywood's Sexiest Man'."

Madison angrily says, "That is ridiculous!"

Meg thinking aloud says, "Maybe they are going to tell your family the news tonight." She turns to Duncan and says, "You have to let me come over for dinner tonight."

Meg grabs Duncan's arm and shakes it saying, "You have to!"

Duncan smiling at her excitement says, "You are always welcome sweetheart."

Dick says, "It could be true. Veronica only dates rich guys and Connor's rich."

Meg caught up in her excitement misses Logan's reaction. Duncan doesn't. Meg gushes: He's totally hot. Wouldn't it be perfect?

***

The next morning, Logan catches up to Duncan in the parking lot. He says, "So are you gaining a brother-in-law?"

Duncan turns to look at Logan shaking his head, "I don't know man. He mentioned at supper that he asked her to go on location with him to New Zealand this summer."

Logan asks, "Is she going to go?"

Sighing Duncan says, "I don't know. I didn't talk to Ronnie last night. She and Connor had dinner with us and then he took her for a sail on his boat. He talked alone with Dad for a few minutes before they left. I think he asked Dad's permission first and then he took her for a sail to ask her.

Logan grabs Duncan's arm stopping him. He says, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Meg thinks so." Duncan tells his friend. Looking at his watch Duncan says, "I have to go and meet Meg. I'll talk to you later." Duncan heads off towards the gym.

Logan watching him leave says, "Later." Logan looks after Duncan with a pensive look on his face.

***

Duncan and Meg talk to Wallace by his locker. Wallace is telling Duncan about how much he enjoyed the game. Wallace tells them that the Lakers won on a last second basket.

Meg says, "There is a picture of you in the paper."

Surprised Wallace asks, "Really?"

Meg pulls the paper out of her bag. She hands the paper to Wallace. He looks at the paper and says, "V's going to be upset about this."

Logan and Diana arrive. Logan overhearing asks, "What is Veronica going to be upset about?"

Wallace shows Logan the paper. He says, "The paper is talking about her being pregnant."

Logan looks at the picture of Connor, Veronica and Wallace at the Laker's game. Connor is holding Veronica's hand and talking to Wallace. The second picture has Veronica standing in front of Connor on his boat the day before. He has his arms around her resting on her lower abdomen. The paper mentions Connor buying a huge diamond ring and is questioning whether Veronica is pregnant.

Diana says, "Well that explains why Connor would want to marry her."

Logan frowns warningly at Diana and asks Duncan what is going on. Duncan shakes his head and says, "I don't know man." He takes Meg's hand and says, "We'll see you later."

Logan watches them walk away. He knows there is something his friend is not telling him.

***

Logan arrives home and when he opens the door, he hears voices in the kitchen.

He walks to the kitchen and recognizes Mrs. Navarro's voice talking to a woman.

As he gets closer, he realizes it is Veronica she is talking to.

Veronica is saying, "Thanks so much for teaching me how to make tamales. Actually thanks for all the cooking lessons."

He hears Mrs. Navarro say indulgently, "It was my pleasure. Thanks for teaching me how to make snicker doodles."

Logan looks in the kitchen and sees Veronica taking cookies off the cookie sheet and putting them on a rack to cool. He listens as she tells Mrs. Navarro, "My pleasure."

Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, Logan asks, "What do we have here?"

Veronica and Mrs. Navarro look over at Logan. They both smile. Mrs. Navarro is the first to speak, "Veronica made tamales. Would you like some?"

Logan puts on a look of terror, "Ahhhhh…."

Veronica puts her hands and her hips and says with mock anger, "Nice Logan!"

Veronica walks over and takes Logan's arm. She pulls him into the kitchen saying, "Just for that you have to try them."

Logan laughs and allows himself to be dragged to the island. Mrs. Navarro makes him a plate and Veronica pours him a glass of water and adds ice.

Logan tastes the tamale. Both women are watching him. He says, "Wow. These are pretty good!"

Veronica dryly says, "Thanks for sounding shocked."

Mrs. Navarro says proudly, "Miss Veronica is becoming a good cook."

Logan smiles fondly at her, "If anyone could teach her, it would be you."

Smiling at the compliment, Mrs. Navarro says, "Thank you Mr. Logan."

Logan swallows another bite of his meal. He says, "Why don't you go home early? I am sure you are traumatized by having to teach Ronnie."

Shaking her head at Logan, Mrs. Navarro scolds, "Stop teasing her Mr. Logan. She is a good pupil."

Veronica makes a face at Logan and mocks, "Yeah Logan. I am a good pupil."

Logan smirks at her but continues to eat.

Veronica goes over and hugs Mrs. Navarro. She says sadly, "Logan is being so mean to me, why don't you take the snicker doodles home to your family."

Logan quickly says, "No. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Navarro laughs and says, "I will leave you some Mr. Logan."

Logan watches her gather her things and leave. He thinks about how happy he is to have Veronica in his home and how great it felt to have Mrs. Navarro and Veronica cooking for him in his kitchen when he arrived home. Logan finishes eating his tamales enjoying the happy feeling.

Veronica watches Logan for a minute says, "How was school today?"

"Well Mom. The other children teased me and made me cry," Logan says in a childlike voice.

Tilting her head Veronica retorts, "Are you sure that wasn't you teasing the other kids?"

Logan laughing says, "So it was! You know me so well."

Veronica laughs with Logan. She looks at her watch and picks up her bag, "Well I had better go."

Logan not wanting the moment to be over says, "Stay and talk to me for a minute. We hardly see each other."

"Sure," Veronica puts her bag down and goes over to the cupboard. She comes back to the island with a plate of snicker doodles and sits across from Logan. She tells him, "Mrs. Navarro made these. Now you will be able to have them whenever you want."

Logan reaches for a cookie and says sincerely, "Thanks."

Logan takes a bite and moans in appreciation, "These are delicious."

Veronica smiles at Logan. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she observes. "I didn't believe Mrs. Navarro when she told me that."

"Is that why you are learning to cook?" Logan asks.

Veronica puts a hand to her chest adopting a snobby tone, "Logan. I am scandalized! I am rich now. The rich don't cook, they hire chefs."

Logan smiles at her imitation. He observes teasingly, "You really have adjusted well to being a Kane!"

Veronica laughs. She looks at Logan and says, "I just wanted to learn to cook. My mother didn't really make time to teach me."

Understanding, Logan says, "The booze was more important?"

"Something like that." agrees the tiny blond.

Logan looks curiously at Veronica. He leans towards her a little and asks, "Do you know where your mother is?"

He sees her sigh and then she admits, "Yeah. I have been keeping tabs on her."

Watching her closely Logan asks, "Are you going to contact her?"

Veronica shakes her head sadly, "Not now. I have already put her through rehab once. She is still drinking. I guess I will have to wait for her to hit rock bottom. Then maybe she will be ready for help."

Logan puts his hand over hers, "Sorry."

"Thanks." Veronica looks at their hands.

Logan observers, "You sound like you have accepted her drinking. You don't sound as hurt or angry."

Veronica thinks about Logan's statement and then says, "At times I still feel hurt that I wasn't important enough to her. Do you still feel that way about your mom?"

"At times." Logan says slowly, "I guess time has passed and I am less angry about it now. I think more of the good times."

They are quiet for a minute.

Logan pulls his hand away from hers. He says, "Veronica. Can I ask you something?"

Nodding Veronica says, "Sure."

Taking a deep breath Logan asks, "What happened with you and Connor?"

Veronica stays silent looking out the door at the back yard.

Logan voice is more insistent, "Ronnie, what is going on?"

Veronica voice is quiet. She looks down at her hands in her lap before she answers, "Nothing, we broke up."

"Ronnie?" Logan's tone is soft.

Veronica looks up and meets Logan's eyes. He sees the sheen of tears in hers, "I don't want to be serious about anyone Logan."

Logan immediately understands, "So the rumors were true and Connor bought you a ring?"

Veronica bites her bottom lip and looks back down at her lap. Her voice is husky as she admits, "He did."

Logan stays quiet and just looks at Veronica. She is twisting her hands in her lap like she does when she is upset.  
Veronica continues in a soft voice, "I hurt him."

Logan's brown eyes are fixed on Veronica. He can see she is upset. He feels pain in his chest watching her obviously beat herself up.

"Tell me what happened Ronnie," his voice insistent.

Veronica blurts, "I'm a selfish idiot."

Not understanding what she means, Logan asks, "Ronnie?"

Veronica takes a deep breath and then says, "I should have broken it off before he became involved. I should have told him I am not available."

Veronica pauses for a few seconds and looks up and meets his gaze. She says a little brokenly, "It's just I missed being with someone so I went along with the dating. It was nice."

Logan quietly tells her, "We all need to be with someone sometimes. It's not a crime."

"I was selfish," she adds.

Shaking his head Logan says, "It's not selfish if you both know the situation ahead and you both enjoy yourselves."

Veronica looks outside and is obviously thinking. Logan watches her.

Veronica finally asks, "Is that what you do Logan?"

It's Logan's turn to be quiet for a few seconds. He finally answers, "I guess it is Ronnie".

Veronica looks down at her hands which are clasped on the counter, "I wish I could do that."

Logan quietly tells her, "It is not always so great."

"Well I wish I was more like Lilly sometimes, " Veronica admits. "Just take what pleasure you can and enjoy the situation and not worry about the future. I just can't have sex with someone I don't love."

Logan asks, "So the reports of you being pregnant were greatly exaggerated?"

Veronica firmly answers, "Greatly."

Logan is silent thinking about what Veronica has said.

Veronica continues musingly, "In fact I have never…." She stops her sentence.

Logan waiting asks when he realizes she is not going to finish the sentence, "You have never what?"

She looks down at her hands again and says, "Nothing."

Logan leans over the island and takes Veronica's hand this time. He says, "You can talk to me Ronnie."

Veronica looks Logan in the eyes. She says quietly, "I have never been intimate that I can remember."

Veronica quickly looks back down at her hands.

Logan has an expression of shock on his face as he understands what she is telling him.

There is an uncomfortable pause. Finally Logan says, "Look at me Ronnie."

Veronica continues to look at her hands. Logan gently shakes her hands and says more insistently, "Look at me!"

Veronica looks up at Logan. She sees caring and understanding in his expression.

Logan clarifies, "You mean since Shelley's party?"

Veronica nods.

Logan says slowly, "So none of the guys you dated since we broke up?"

Again she shakes he head but this time she says a quiet, "No."

"Wow." Logan lets go of Veronica's hands and sits back in shock.

After a short silence Veronica adds, "There is something else you don't know Logan."

Logan looks at her and asks, "What?"

Veronica gets tears in her eyes.

Alarmed, Logan gets up from his side of the island and goes over and sits by Veronica. He demands, "Tell me, please!"

Veronica remains silent and is looking in her lap.

Logan takes her hands in his and says gently, "You can trust me Ronnie. Please let me help you."

Veronica continues to look at her hands but speaks quietly, "I had Chlamydia."

Shocked Logan says, "What? When?"

Her voice very quiet, Veronica says, "At my physical last summer, the doctor told me I had it."

Logan is stunned silent as he thinks about what this means. Veronica pauses for a few seconds then continues quietly, "I snuck in and checked Duncan's medical records and he never had it."

Thinking aloud Logan says, "So that means…..?"

Veronica starts crying and mumbles, "There was someone else that night!"

Logan takes Veronica into his arms and hugs her tightly. She cries into his chest. He feels like his heart is breaking for her. He rubs her back and whispers soothingly into her hair. His guilt about that time in her life is like a knife through his gut.

Logan, his voice breaking says, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

He holds her letting her get her emotions out.

Veronica's cries eventually subside and she rests in Logan's arms. Sighing she pulls out and reaches for a tissue to wipe her tears and blow her nose.

She says, "It was easier somehow to think it was Duncan. Now….."

Logan supplies, "It's harder."

Nodding Veronica answers, "Yeah. I don't know if it was someone I know or if there was more than one guy…."

Logan's heart stutters as he thinks of the implications of what she is saying. His arms tighten around her again and she rests her head on his chest. Being in his arms is comforting. He is the only person she has ever told about the STD. He is the only person who really knows everything about her.

After a few minutes Veronica pulls out of Logan's arms again. She says quietly, "Thanks. You are a good friend."

Logan questions, "Is this part of the reason you went to Pan?"

Veronica nods and then says a little tiredly, "Yes. I know it was no one there. I don't walk down the hall and wonder when a guy looks at me if he is remembering…"

Logan takes her hand from her lap and holds it between his.

Veronica looks up at Logan and meet his gaze. She sees his feelings of guilt for that time and his worry for her. She says, "You are really the only person who knows the whole me, warts and all. I could never really talk about everything with Lilly. Wallace is great but he doesn't know me from before Lilly died so he doesn't really have the whole picture."

Logan squeezes her hand and says, "Well I will always be here for you."

Veronica's eyes tear and she bites her bottom lip. She says, "Thanks. I'll be there for you too."

Logan nods and says, "I know."

Veronica stands and Logan stands with her.

Logan leans down and kisses her forehead.

Veronica looks at her watch and says, "I'd better to run. I have to go home and change before Tae Kwan Do."

Logan says, "You started those classes right about when you found out about the… you know, didn't you?"

Veronica smiles at how perceptive Logan is. She says, "Yes, I feel more in control knowing how to protect myself. Also it is good exercise."

Logan wiggles his eyebrows lightening the tense moment, "I've noticed how in shape you are."

"Logan!" she chastises.

Logan continues teasingly, "What? I am a guy you know."

Veronica hugs Logan and says, "A great guy!"

She leans over and picks up her bag. She says, "Bye Logan."

Veronica heads out of the house towards the back door.

Logan calls, "Where are you going?"

Her voice carries back as she continues towards the door, "I usually park out back when I come. Mrs. Navarro gave me the code to the servant gate. By the way, you should give Mrs. Navarro a raise. She keeps good care of you and she could use the money. See you!"

Logan mumbles, "So that is why I didn't know you're here."

*********

_Thank you for reading and for all the great feedback._


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter. Unhappy, she files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to donate the bone marrow Jake needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her. Veronica meets with Logan and Duncan and tells them about seeing Lilly when she was unconscious in the hospital. She tells Logan she wants to be his friend but can't right now because she still loves him. Veronica at the father/daughter banquet reveals to everyone that she and Connor Larkin have been dating. It is apparent that they are close. Logan attends the performance of Veronica's play. At the after party, they talk and decide to be friends. Diana, Logan's girlfriend is unhappy as Logan and Veronica become closer. Veronica and Connor break up..... Now on with the story...._

Wallace holding Georgia's hand opens the door of the movie theater. Georgia smiles when she sees Veronica waiting for them by the door. Wallace greets his best friend, "Hey Superfly. What's up?"

Veronica puts her hand on her hip and complains, "You're late."

Wallace looking down at his girlfriend says, "Blame Georgia. She had to change outfits ten times."

Putting her arms around Wallace, Georgia flirts, "Trying to look good for my man."

Wallace hugs her back and says, "Your man appreciates it."

Georgia gently slaps his chest and says, "He'd better!"

Wallace looks back at Veronica who is smiling at their banter. He looks around and says, "So where is your date?"

Holding out their tickets to them, Veronica says, "Since you are so late; Casey is getting our movie refreshments."

"Does Casey mind dating the woman having Connor Larkin's child?" Wallace says as he takes the tickets from Veronica.

Veronica makes a face at Wallace and says, "Funny!"

Wallace laughing looks at Veronica appraising, "I don't see the bump yet."

Georgia smiles at Wallace's comment.

Frowning Veronica threatens, "Keep it up and you just might see a bump."

Taking Georgia's hand, Wallace pulls her gently to walk with Veronica over towards the concession. Wallace says mildly, "Your dad did not appreciate the article although he hopes it is a girl."

Georgia starts to giggle. Veronica smiles a little at Wallace's teasing. She makes a move towards Wallace and says, "That's it! Start running."

Laughing Wallace pretends to be afraid of the petite blonde's threatening manner.

Georgia's smile fades and she takes Veronica's arm and looks at her seriously. She says quietly, "Veronica. The tabloids today show Connor is dating his costar in New Zealand."

Shrugging Veronica says, "He always dates his costars."

Wallace tries to lighten the mood, "So you aren't waiting for him to come back and make an honest woman of you?"

Veronica digging through her purse says, "Where is my taser?"

"Sorry V. I'll stop." Wallace puts up his hands in apology.

Veronica wags a finger at him, "Bad BFF."

Throwing his arm around her smaller frame, Wallace says, "Do I need to go to New Zealand and beat up a certain actor for you?"

Smiling Veronica shakes her head, "No but I appreciate the thought. Ah... Here's Casey. Let's go into the theater."

****

Dick swallows his bite of his sandwich. He looks across the table at Duncan who is sitting with his girlfriend Meg. He says his voice loud in mostly quiet time while everyone is eating, "So Duncan, you're going to be an uncle?"

The 09ers at the table and the students sitting at the tables around Dick's table stop and look at Duncan. Frowning Duncan answers, "Funny man."

Diana jumps in and says, "So it's true. Veronica is pregnant."

Logan looks over and frowns at his girlfriend. He says, "The tabloids are most often not true. You know that Diana."

Shaking her head Meg says, "I imagine Casey wasn't happy about the tabloid stories."

Dick asks, "Casey as in Casey Grant?"

Meg nods and explains, "Yeah. Veronica and Casey are dating. They have been for a while."

Diana says, "What about Connor?"

Duncan tells her, "He's on location in New Zealand."

Raising his arm Dick cheers, "So while the cat's away, the mouse will play. Way to go Veronica!"

Puzzled Diana frowns a little, "Who is Casey?" she asks.

Dick readily answers, "His grandmother ran Grant Publishing. She died last year and left him everything. He's loaded!"

Madison chimes in, "I'm not surprised Connor wised up and dumped Veronica."

Dick seeing the anger on Logan's face says, "Well now she's dating Casey."

Madison missing Logan's anger says, "She moved onto another rich man. Why else would Veronica date Casey?"

Intervening, Meg says her voice dreamy, "Well he's gorgeous and a college man!" Madison and Diana look upset.

Duncan smirks a little at his girlfriend's defense of Veronica. He leans over and says to Logan quietly, "Dad wants to know why V can't date someone who lives in Neptune."

Logan smiles at Duncan's tone. He says, "I bet Mr. Mars is going crazy."

****

Veronica is in her Taekwando outfit by the front door searching in the closet for her shoes. Her cell phone rings just as Duncan, Meg, Logan and Diana come in the front door. Veronica has her back to the door and doesn't see them come in. Logan eyes how tiny she looks in the outfit.

Veronica talking on her cell phone, "Hi." She continues to rummage through the closet. She finds one shoe and puts it on.

Stepping farther into the closet looking for her elusive shoe, Veronica says, "I'm on my way to Taekwando."

After a short pause the group in the foyer hears Veronica's voice a little muffled from searching the closet, "Friday night? Nothing much. Big Frat party we have to attend?"

Veronica steps out holding her other shoe. She stops obviously surprised at whatever she is hearing. She says her voice rising a little, "Really?"

There is a pause, and then Veronica questions, "Dinner with your parents?"

She continues to hold her shoe and stand unmoving as she listens to who the group assumes is Casey on the other end.

Veronica says uncertainly, "Isn't that kind of a …….?"

Veronica listens and then sighs. She says quietly, "Casey maybe it is too soon."

"I am testing in Taekwando on Saturday morning so I really need to attend one of the classes on Friday. I could go to the early one and be ready for supper about 7pm. How is that for you?" she adds.

Veronica drops her shoe to the ground and is pushing her foot into it. She says, "What does one wear to a meet the parent's soirée?"

Veronica turns towards the door now she has both shoes on. Her face is exasperated as she says, "I am sure you would like that but it would not make a good impression on your parents."

Veronica smiles at the group and then says, "OK pick me up then. Bye."

Meg watches Veronica hang up. She says, "Was that Casey?"

Veronica puts her phone in her bag. She smiles at Meg and says, 'Yes. He is coming to Neptune for the weekend."

Meg questions, "You're meeting his parents?"

Frowning a little Veronica answers, "Yeah." She pauses and looks at Meg considering. She says, "Hey maybe we could go shopping after school tomorrow?"

Immediately excited Meg says, "Sure. Let's go to the boutiques downtown and then have supper."

Putting her bag on her shoulder Veronica says, "Great".

Veronica hugs Meg and then waves at Duncan, Logan and Diana. She looks at her watch and exclaims, "I have to go. If I am late I end up doing push ups or sit ups until I have learned respect. See you!"

Veronica practically runs out the door.

Meg turns to Duncan bouncing a little. She says, "Meeting his parents; that is kind of big!"

Duncan smiles at his girlfriend's excitement. Thinking out loud Meg shares, "She hasn't really been seeing anyone else since she started seeing Casey."

"Maybe it's time for a brother to boyfriend talk?" Duncan tells Meg teasingly.

Meg looks horrified and says firmly, "Don't you dare. Veronica will kill you."

Duncan continues innocently, "I have to look out for my sister's best interests, find out his intentions; you know that kind of thing."

"Well just don't scare him away. I think Veronica really does like him." Meg says as he walks over to Diana.

Meg grabs Diana by the arm and they walk ahead.

Logan looks taken aback by the news. He can hear Meg ask Diana if she wants to come shopping with them and then state, "We need to find her an amazing dress."

Meg enters the living room and starts telling Jake and Celeste about Veronica's date on Friday.

Jake after greeting the teenagers says, "She has been seeing a lot of him. Maybe it's time for a father to boyfriend chat?"

****

Meg sits beside Logan in the theater room. Diana and Duncan are next door in the game room playing pool.

Meg looks over at Logan's face as they watch the movie. Logan feeling her stare looks over at her. He says, "Meg, didn't your parents teach you it's not nice to stare?"

Flushing a little, Meg looks back at the screen.

Logan looks back at the screen but he notices that his comment did not put her off for long. Too soon for Logan's piece of mind, Meg turns back to look at Logan, This time her face is more determined.

She says a little tentatively, "Logan, do you love Diana?"

Logan snarks at Meg, "Am I getting the friend to boyfriend talk?"

She shakes her head and meets his gaze saying quietly, "No it is more like a friend to friend talk."

Logan looks at Meg and sees the honesty in her eyes.

Meg adds, "I feel like we can be friends Logan."

Touched Logan says, "I would like that."

Tentatively she says, "It's just, Diana is kind of…."

Logan supplies, "A bitch?"

Meg blushes and chastises, "Logan!"

Logan smiles a little and teases, "There are not too many girls as nice as you, Princess Meg."

"Why do you date someone who is not nice?" Meg asks him frowning at the wording of his answer.

Sarcastically Logan says, "Do you really need me to explain the birds and bees to you?"

Meg blushing continues, "I just think you should find someone who really cares for you."

Logan deadpans, "Meg, are you offering to dump Duncan for me?"

Meg now totally embarrassed exclaims, "Logan, stop that!"

Logan laughs. He reaches over and squeezes her hand, "I'll just wait for Miss Right then."

"You had her already," Meg points out.

Logan looks startled and his gaze meets her. He says, "What?"

Meg quietly says, "Veronica."

Logan looks away from Meg towards where Diana and Duncan are playing pool. He says, "We are just friends."

Meg says, "You love her and she loves you."

Logan looks at Meg. His brown eye glitter with emotion. His voice is quiet though as he says, "We just didn't work out together."

Narrowing her gaze Meg clarifies, "But you're friends."

Logan nods answering, "Yes."

Meg asks easily, "Don't friends trust each other?"

Logan wondering where she is going with her questions says, "Yeah."

Meg pushes, "Veronica told me you broke up with her because you couldn't trust her and she didn't trust you. Is that true?"

Logan takes a deep breath and lets it out. Surprisingly he chooses to answer her prying. He says, "Yes."

Meg points out, "Well lack of trust is not a problem anymore, is it?"

It is obvious that Logan does not like the direction this conversation is going. He says firmly, "Meg, I don't want to talk about this."

He sees that Meg is determined to talk to him about Veronica. She says, "Neither does Veronica."

Logan a little exasperated says, "There you go. That should tell you something. I'm with Diana now. Veronica's with Casey. You shouldn't be talking to me about this."

Meg deflates a little and looks at Logan with her big blue eyes. She says, "It's just….. you had something special together. You just go together."

Sighing he says, "Yeah like nitro and glycerin."

Meg comes back with, "More like Romeo and Juliet."

Logan shakes his head a little. He says quietly, "It was too volatile. I knew it would blow up."

There is a pause and the Meg says, "I think that's passion Logan."

Logan deflecting the uncomfortable conversation says, "Are you saying you don't feel passion for DK?"

Defensively Meg says, "I do." She pauses and then adds, "It's just you and Veronica are both emotional people. You each can have higher highs and lower lows than the average person."

Logan looks at Meg and he sees she is having difficulty explaining what she means. He also sees she is sincere and does care.

Logan says, "It was the low that finished us Meg. I can't go through that again."

Meg sees the pain in Logan's eyes and she says earnestly, "But the highs Logan; it's more than the average person can dream of ever having. Don't you see that?"

Logan's eyes glitter with emotion. He takes a deep breath and says, "I can't Meg."

Meg looks sympathetically at Logan, then states, "You're scared."

Logan turns his attention to the movie. There is silence for a few minutes.

Meg leans over and puts her hand over Logan's on the arm rest. She apologizes, "I'm sorry I upset you. I just want you to be happy."

Logan turns and looks at Meg. He puts his hand over hers on his arm. He says, "I know."

Taking a quick glance to see that Diana and Duncan are still busy playing pool, Meg lowers her voice and says, "Just think about what I said. You need someone who can handle all your passion."

Logan teasing asks, "Are you offering Meg?"

Meg a little frustrated says, "Logan!"

****

Duncan walks into the school with Meg. Logan and Diana walk up to them as they walk down the hallway towards their lockers. Logan bumps fists with Duncan. He says, "Hey. Glad you're back. How was Napa?"

Smiling Duncan, "How do you think?"

Logan guesses, "They loved her."

Nodding Duncan tells him, "She was pretty nervous on the flight there. I think she was worried about what they would think about her being illegitimate and Lilly's friend and all."

Logan says, "I guess it went OK."

Shaking his head Duncan tells Logan, "Grandma absolutely adores her and of course Grandpa had no chance against her baby blues."

"Of course!" Logan agrees.

Duncan tells the teens, "Grandma took her to all her teas and functions to show her off. Veronica cooked an authentic Mexican meal one night. I was surprised. It was good. I thought she was a menace in the kitchen."

Logan explains, "She's been taking lessons from Mrs. Navarro."

Duncan says with disbelief in his voice, "That's what she said."

Diana looks at Logan and says incredulously, "Your maid is teaching Veronica how to cook?"

Logan answers, "Yeah. Mrs. Navarro has always had a soft spot for Ronnie."

Frowning Diana asks, "Why is she learning how to cook? It's a waste of time."

Logan shrugs and says, "I guess she just wanted to learn."

Seeing the tension between Logan and Diana, Duncan goes on, "Anyways she baked Snicker Doodles and Grandpa is addicted to them."

Logan observes, "It sounds like a good time was had by all."

Duncan smiles sharing, "Yeah. It was nice to see them all bond. I missed Meg though. I think she will have to come next time."

Meg blushes and looks at Duncan. She asks, "Really?"

Duncan bends to kiss her gently. He softly says, "Yeah really."

****

Logan and Diana sit beside Meg and Duncan at lunch. Logan says, "Congratulations man. Big win last night."

Nodding at his friend, Duncan says, "Thanks."

Smiling at the memory, Logan says, "Although I think I am still deaf from sitting next to Ronnie and Meg."

Duncan bumps his shoulder gently against Meg and teases, "They are screamers, that's for sure; all that cheerleading training."

Meg smiles at her boyfriend's teasing. She looks at the 09ers around the table and says proudly, "Did you hear Duncan won MVP for the season?"

Logan cheers, "Way to go! Jake and Celeste must be over the moon."

A little sheepishly Duncan says, "Yeah." He adds, "Dad is excited that Veronica's team won and will be in the championship game too."

"Now he can really brag…" Logan says.

Meg says, "He is a proud Dad, that's for sure!"

Diana putting her hand on Duncan's arm says, "I think your Dad must be more proud of you Duncan. You are first in your class, class president, Editor of the school paper, MVP of your soccer team and in the championship game."

Duncan says, "Thanks but Veronica is first in her class, made regional in track, had the lead in her school play, her soccer team is in the championship too....and she's got that head tilt."

Laughing Logan says, "You are so second man! Sorry."

Duncan, Meg and Logan laugh. Logan continues, "Wait until she throws in the hair toss, she'll own Jake."

Diana stands abruptly and says, "Let's go Logan."

Logan looks surprised but stands too. He says, "OK."

Logan and Diana walk towards the door to the school.

Meg watching them leave turns to Duncan, "She doesn't like when we talk about Veronica. I think she is a little jealous of her."

Duncan agrees, "She doesn't think Logan would cheat on her, does she?"

Frowning a little Meg observes, "I think she is scared of how close Logan and Veronica have gotten."

Duncan thinks about it. He says, "Logan seems happier now he is friendlier with Ronnie."

Meg questions, "Do you think he still loves her?"

Nodding Duncan answers, "Oh yeah. I think he has loved her since he was twelve. I don't think there is anyone else for him."

Her voice frustrated, Meg says, "Why doesn't he admit it and get back with her?"

"I think he loved her totally and then got crushed when they didn't work out." Duncan tells her. He adds, "He almost jumped off that bridge when they broke up. I think he is afraid to get hurt that badly again."

They are quiet for a few seconds. Meg asks her boyfriend, "What about Veronica? Do you think she loves Logan?"

Duncan says, "I don't think she stopped. I think she has given up on the idea of them being together and is just happy to be friends."

Meg shakes her head and says, "I don't think that is it. I think she is trying to make it until she leaves for college. I think she is hoping for a fresh start then."

Looking at his girlfriend, Duncan questions, "What do you mean?"

Meg explains, "Aaron's trial will be over, her Dad is happily married and she has gotten to know her birth father. When she is across the country in college, she won't see Logan very often. I think she thinks when she is away she may be able to get over Aaron, Lilly's death and Logan."

Duncan asks, "You think she is still faking being happy?"

Meg takes Duncan's hand and squeezes it. She says, "I do."

He sighs as he thinks about what Meg is telling him. "Do you think she is happier now than at the beginning of the school year?" he asks.

Meg nods, "I think so. She seems less depressed. She is still quiet and at times seems really lonely. I do see flashes of the old Veronica from time to time." She adds, "I hate to see her so sad!"

Duncan hugs her. He says, "Me too!" He pulls back and looks at Meg and says, "She'll always have us."

Megs leans up to kiss Duncan.

****

Duncan is sitting on the couch in the Casablancas' living room with Meg.

Cole, Madison, Dick, Cassidy and Wallace are sitting in chairs listening to Duncan's story. Logan and Diana walk in. Everyone greets them.

Duncan goes back to his story, "She looks at Dad and says in that sugary sweet voice." Duncan raises his voice to a girly level, "Father I am going to need more than my regular allowance this week."

Everyone smiles at Duncan's imitation. He carries on, "Dad tells her it is not a problem and then asks if she is buying new clothes or something. Veronica looks him in the eye, tilts her head and says, 'No I am going to buy a man.'"

Duncan is laughing as he continues, "Dad starts choking on his coffee and sputtering. Veronica doesn't crack a smile or anything and she says, 'So it's OK then?'"

The 09ers except for Diana and Madison start laughing.

Wallace shakes his head and says, "That sounds just like her. V loves to cause both her Dads to have mini heart attacks."

Logan laughs and says, "We should have warned Jake what he was getting into having the tiny blonde one around."

Cole puzzled asks, "What did she mean by buying a man?"

Meg is curled into Duncan's side. She tells Cole, "Veronica is planning on bidding on a bachelor at the Bachelor's Auction on Friday night. Celeste, Veronica and I are going together."

Meg turns to Diana and asks, "Are you going?"

Diana nods, "Yes I am going with my Mom and Aunt." She rubs Logan's arm and flirts, "I have to bid on my man."

Duncan frowns a little at Logan. He knows how much Logan hates these events. He says, "I didn't think you were going to be in the auction?"

Logan obviously unhappy says, "Diana twisted my arm."

Meg sensing the tension says, "I have strict instructions to make sure I buy Duncan."

Wallace looks at Meg and asks, "Who is Veronica going to bid on?"

Duncan shakes his head and says, "She wouldn't tell Dad."

Wallace observes, "Probably just to bother him."

Duncan laughs agreeing, "I wouldn't put it past her."

Meg says, "I think she is going to bid on Casey. They have been seeing a lot of each other."

Diana adds, "It's lucky her dad is rich because Casey is going to cost a lot of money."

Meg nods, "It is for a good cause though."

Cassidy says, "Are you ready to start the movie?"

*****

_Thanks again for reading. I have really appreciated the great ideas you have been giving me. Keep your thoughts and ideas coming...._


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter. Unhappy, she files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to donate the bone marrow Jake needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her. Veronica meets with Logan and Duncan and tells them about seeing Lilly when she was unconscious in the hospital. She tells Logan she wants to be his friend but can't right now because she still loves him. Veronica at the father/daughter banquet reveals to everyone that she and Connor Larkin have been dating. It is apparent that they are close. Logan attends the performance of Veronica's play. At the after party, they talk and decide to be friends. Diana, Logan's girlfriend is unhappy as Logan and Veronica become closer. Veronica and Connor break up. Veronica dates Casey and meets his parents. Veronica tells Jake Kane she is going to the bachelor's charity auction.... Now on with the story...._

Logan walks towards Wallace and Veronica who are on the beach. Veronica is flying Wallace's plane and he is watching her. Back Up noticing Logan runs over and rubs against his legs. Logan bends over to pet him.

Wallace watching Logan pet Back Up says, "Hey."

Focused on petting Back Up Logan responds, "Wallace."

Logan stands and walks closer to Veronica. He watches as she flies Wallace's plane.

He crosses his arm and says, "I am surprised to see you up and about today."

Veronica smiles absently at Logan as she concentrates on the controller for Wallace's airplane. She questions him, "Why?"

Veronica turns sideways to watch the plane make a turn over the ocean.

"I thought you would be in bed recovering from your hangover," Logan states.

Frowning as she watches the plane turn back towards the shore, "What are you talking about? I didn't have anything to drink last night."

Logan answers a little sarcastically, "Then how do you explain your winning bid on Dick?"

Veronica smiles and says, "No, not drunk."

When Veronica doesn't elaborate, Logan presses, "Did you decide you couldn't win if you bid on Casey or something?"

Veronica briefly looks at Logan and then returns her attention back to the plane, "I never planned to bid on Casey."

Logan looks a little surprised. He looks over at Wallace who shrugs.

"You wanted to bid on Dick?" he clarifies.

Nodding definitively, Veronica says, "The whole time."

Veronica steps closer to Wallace. She hands him the controller. Now able to focus her attention on Logan she walks over and puts her hand on Logan's cheek and pats it. She says, "All part of the plan my friend."

Veronica calls Back Up and walks towards her car. She turns and walks backwards while she says, "I have to run. See you guys." She waves vaguely. She adds over her shoulder as she walks away, "See you at supper Wallace."

Veronica heads towards her car opening the passenger door. Back Up jumps in easily. Veronica walks around to her door, opens it and gets in.

Logan watches Veronica get in her car. He says aloud to Wallace, "Did she tell you why she bid on Dick?"

Wallace works the controller watching his airplane while he answers, "I asked her but she would not talk about it at all."

"I was shocked when she was announced as the winning bid for Dick last night. Madison wasn't paying enough attention and Veronica easily upped her bid." Logan says as he shakes his head.

Wallace muses, "I thought she must have missed the bid on Casey so she bid on Dick."

Logan says, "No, Dick was ahead of Casey at the auction."

Frowning in thought Wallace asks, "So she didn't even try to bid for Casey?"

"It looks that way. Is everything OK between them?" Logan asks his expression worried.

Wallace looks at Logan and then answers, "She doesn't mention him much. In fact she doesn't mention any of the guys she dates."

A little sarcastic Logan asks, "Aren't you supposed to be her BFF?"

Wallace shrugs and says, "We talk about most everything. I don't think she is serious about Casey or any of the other guys she sees."

Logan says, "Meg says Ronnie is only dating Casey now and she thinks it is quite serious."

"Yet she didn't bid on him at the auction and she doesn't seem to have a problem with his dating the winner of the bid." Wallace points out.

Logan remains silent watching Wallace work the controls of his airplane.

Wallace looks briefly at Logan. He sighs and says, "I think he got too serious about her. I think she is backing off."

Logan looks sharply at Wallace. He says, "Did she say that?"

Shaking his head, Wallace executes another turn over the water. He answers as he watches, "No. It's what I think she is doing. I have been out with her on a few of her dates. She doesn't care about Casey."

Logan looks at the ocean as he thinks about what Wallace said.

"Now she is going on a date with Dick. That is something I never thought I would say." Logan muses.

Wallace smirks and says, "Well knowing Veronica, it will be a very unusual date for Dick."

Logan smiles and says, "Dick is not worried about his date with Veronica. He was busy bragging that such a hottie wanted him."

Grimacing Wallace adds, "I never thought he was too smart. Was Madison mad?"

"Mad is too mild a word. She was livid." Logan recalls.

Wallace interjects, "Maybe that was the point."

Wallace continues, "Knowing Veronica there is more going on than bugging Madison. I know I am curious what she has planned."

Logan agrees, "There is never a dull moment with her."

Laughing Wallace adds, "Yeah. You're right about that."

Logan looks over at Wallace and says, "Hey, let's get some lunch."

Wallace lands his plane saying, "Sounds good."

****

Cassidy looks at his brother and says a little incredulously, "Aren't you even curious where Veronica is taking you?"

Shaking his head Dick boasts, "Nah. I am surprised she held out this long against the Dick charm."

Duncan and Meg grimace visibly. Cassidy doesn't look convinced. He says, "I don't know. You have said and done some really nasty things to her the last couple of years. She might be looking for payback."

Rubbing his chest suggestively Dick says, "I offered to give her a massage or draw her bath."

Frowning Duncan mutters, "Brother at the table."

Dick continues on, "It really doesn't matter what she has planned. She's hot."

Cassidy looks at Duncan and Meg who are sitting side by side at the lunch table. He says, "Do you guys know what she has planned for next weekend?"

Duncan shakes his head and Meg says, "Not a clue."

Madison tosses her hair and says loudly, "I can't believe that she is going after Dick. I guess he is the next 09er on her list." She adds rudely, "I thought she was dating Casey, like one guy could ever be enough for her."

Duncan frowning at Madison warns, "Don't…."

Meg interrupts, her voice sugary, "Are you worried that Dick will find it a huge letdown dating you after Veronica, Madison?"

Madison glares at Meg and opens her mouth to talk when she is interrupted by Logan. Logan stares at Madison in a menacing way. "Be careful Madison!" he warns.

Diana glares at Logan and says, "Why are you defending Veronica against your friends?"

Logan looks at Diana and says firmly, "Veronica is my friend and she is my best friend's sister."

Diana and Logan glare at each other.

Wallace walks up and says, "Hey Logan. Veronica asked me to return this to you and say Thanks." Wallace holds out a DVD.

Diana stands up from the table and leaves angrily. Wallace looks at her and back at the table, "Something I said?" he asks.

Logan just looks in the direction Diana went and shakes his head.

He looks back at Wallace and then reaches for the DVD. He puts it in his jacket pocket.

Cassidy asks before Wallace can leave, "Wallace, do you know what Veronica has planned for her date with Dick?"

Wallace shakes his head, "No. She hasn't said. Look I got to run. I have to go and see coach. I promised V I would return that and it is not good to let V down."

Wallace turns and walks away.

****

Veronica pulls her phone out of her purse and looks to see who is calling. She smiles and says, "Hey."

Logan sits on the edge of his bed. He answers, "Hello Ronnie: How's my favorite Kane?"

"Celeste will be hurt to know she's no longer number one in your eyes." Veronica answers.

Smiling, Logan answers, "Funny Ronnie!"

Veronica says, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Logan laughs and says in a throaty voice, "Well now that you ask….."

Giggling Veronica says, "Down boy."

Logan lays back on the bed and looks at the ceiling, "I just wanted to check on you; see how you are feeling; see if I needed to drive to UCLA and beat up a certain bad boyfriend of yours…… because, it would be no problem."

Veronica sighs and says, "Ahh… You saw the tabloids."

Logan says sincerely, "I'm sorry Ronnie! Maybe we could go out for ice cream and talk?"

"I am up for the ice cream but only so I can see you." she answers, "I'm not upset."

Logan questions, "You're not upset?"

Veronica shakes her head and answers, "Nope. We weren't exclusive. Casey is totally free to date other girls."

Logan pauses and then asks a little tentatively, "Meg seemed to think you liked Casey and you were serious."

Veronica smiles and says, "Meg's in love so we all have to be in love. You know Meg."

"So not serious?" he asks.

Veronica answers easily, "I got smarter. I ended this one before someone got hurt. I'm done dating until college."

Logan changing the subject says, "Speaking of colleges, do you know where you going yet?"

He hears Veronica switching the phone to her other ear. She says, "I've been accepted at Stanford, Yale and Hearst. Father wants me to go with Duncan to Yale and we can get a house together."

Happily Logan says, "Congratulations Ronnie."

"Thanks." Veronica adds, "What are you going to do?"

Logan pauses and says, "Actually I have an idea about that. I would like to talk to you about it."

"Sure." she agrees. "I've got soccer practice right after school. Then I am supposed to go over to Dad and Alicia's for supper. We could meet later or you could come with me to supper. I know they would love to see you."

His voice regretful, Logan answers, "No. I'm going out to dinner and a movie tonight with Diana and her friends."

Veronica questions, "What movie are you guys seeing?"

Logan answers, "Don't know yet!" He thinks for a few seconds and asks, "Hey what about tomorrow night?"

Veronica says, "I have a soccer game. It's the District championship." She adds, "Duncan's is the next night so I guess we will have to meet after that. Is that OK?"

"Sure. I'll call you." he tells her. He adds teasingly, "What time is your game? I will come and watch especially if you are wearing knee socks…."

Veronica giggles, "It's at seven pm at the coliseum…. And Logan?"

Logan his voice suspicious of what she is going to say, "Yes."

Veronica drops her voice so is it low and husky, "I'll be wearing knee socks, we all will……."

Veronica sing songs before Logan can respond, "See you there!"

Logan has time to say, "That's mean Ronnie," before Veronica laughing hard hangs up.

****  
Logan sits with Duncan and Meg watching the game. He hasn't been to see her play this year. In fact he hasn't seen her play since middle school. She quit soccer and joined pep squad with Lilly. Then Lilly was killed and Veronica didn't play soccer or really do any school activities. Now she is a Kane and she's Duncan's half sister. She looked so sweet and virginal in the school play in the white nightgown. Then when she came out in the tight black outfit and sang, Logan had felt his heart skip more than a few beats. She had looked so hot!

Now she is running around in the short shorts and t shirt with those knee socks, playing soccer. Logan watches her thinking she might be even hotter now than when she was twelve. She bends over to pick up a ball and Logan is not sure but he may have groaned out loud. Then when she raised her arms to throw the ball in from the sidelines, exposing her flat abdomen, Logan felt an almost painful tightening in his jeans.

Logan knew this was a bad idea. He had a fight with Diana over his coming to see Veronica play. He probably shouldn't have come except he and Veronica are friends now and he wanted to support her.

Duncan and Meg had gone to her games and they had told Logan she was playing forward. Logan watches and sees she has transferred that tenacity she had for finding the truth into getting the ball in soccer. If the ball is in her area and she doesn't have it, she is all over the opposing team until she gets it. Logan thinks she must run miles out there.

At half time her face is red and tendrils of her hair have come loose from her pony tail. She has grass stains on her knees and hips from falling and sliding to get the ball. She is such a lightweight that the opposing team pushes her away easily but she is always back a second later fighting for the ball again. If they knock her down, she gets right back up. Logan watches as she sits on the bench listening to instructions from the coach and the trainer attends to a scrape on her lower back from when she was quite viciously knocked down.

Logan looks around the stadium and sees that quite a few Pan High students are there and they are vocal in cheering for Veronica. She is a popular player. Logan sees that she passes a lot and does not hog the ball.

Duncan and Meg have seen Logan's reaction to watching Veronica play. They can see he still wants her.

When Veronica gets knocked down, Jake Kane is obviously upset. Keith Mars just laughs as he has watched her play and knows she will get back up and make the other player pay. Logan was surprised to see Celeste there and see that she seems to genuinely want Veronica to do well. It seems the tides are really turning in their relationship. Alicia, Daryl and Wallace are there to cheer her on as well.

The score is tied at one at half time and it has been a hard fought game. Logan sees one of the girls brush Veronica's hair back into a tight pony tail and retie it in the elastic band while Veronica sits with her head down resting for the second half. She sat out part of the first half but Logan can see that she won't get much rest the second half as the score is so close and it is the championship game.

The second half remains close. Almost half way through, Veronica gets a pass from the center Tiffany and makes a nifty move going around the defender. She ends up having a clear shot on goal and crowd gets excited yelling at her to take it. Veronica brings her leg back to take the shot and instead makes a short pass to Tiffany who is wide open in front of the empty net. She punches it in and the Pan High fans go crazy yelling Tiffany's name. Veronica gets up as she was knocked down and she runs over to congratulate Tiffany who excitedly hugs her back.

Duncan high fives his father and Logan. They are all impressed that she passed that ball when she had a chance to score. She is announced as having an assist on the play and gets a good round of applause from the crowd.

There is a scary moment for Veronica's family and friends when she is knocked down and doesn't get back up immediately. The trainer runs out there and they can see he is working on her leg. After a couple of minutes, the coach bends down and picks her up and carries her off the field. The crowd cheers for her but Logan can see the coach's concern as he sets her on the player's bench. She is surrounded by her teammates that aren't playing so the fans in the stands can't really see what her injury is.

Duncan heads on down the stands to see what is happening with Veronica. While she is on the bench, the other team scores. Duncan comes back after seeing her injury and tells Mr. Mars and his father she has a nasty cut that is going to need stitches. It is bleeding and the trainer can't keep it closed with liquid stitches. Duncan tells them that Veronica is insisting he tape it and she will go for stitches after the game. He shakes his head and says, "So the trainer has taped her leg and then wrapped it under the shin pad. She's going back in."

The other team bolstered by their goal is pressing for another goal. After a couple of close calls, Veronica stands and walks gingerly on her leg on the side line. She runs up and down the sideline for the trainer and then grabs a number ready to go in. When the referee calls for substitution she runs in when her player comes off the field. The crowd cheers. She is favoring her leg but seems to be able to run.

Logan notes that the Pan High team plays better when Veronica is out there. He thinks it is because she is guarding one of the other team's best players and she doesn't let her take any shots. Plus when she has the ball she takes it into the other team's end and Veronica has the ball a lot. It just seems to go where she is.

The game ends tied so each coach picks five players for the shoot off. Veronica lines up for her team and is the final shooter. The crowd is tense when each player lines up to take her shot. The first two shots score and then the Pan High goalie stops the next shot. Pan High scores on their shot and are up by one. The goalies stop the third players for each team. The fourth player for the other team scores and the crowd goes wild as the game is tied.

Logan watches as Veronica and Tiffany talk before Tiffany's shot. Tiffany makes like she is going to shoot right and she shoots left and scores. Veronica excitedly runs over to hug her.

The player for the other team scores and the score is tied with Veronica's shot remaining. Duncan and Logan talk about the pressure she must feel and how she will be the hero or goat. Meg has all her fingers crossed and she hides her head in Duncan's chest. She moans, "I can't take this."

Duncan wraps his arm around her and smiles. Veronica lines up to take the shot. She lines up to shoot right and as she approaches the ball she looks like she is going to shoot left like Tiffany but she shoots low right. The goalie chooses the right way to dive but hesitated and the ball went in the goal just inside the post. Veronica raises her arms in victory and the Pan High fans rush the field.

Logan watches as the fans mob the players and Veronica is congratulated by her class mates. He sees that she has bled through the dressing on her leg. Veronica asks for a piggy back ride from one of the Pan High guys and he happily lets her ride on his back to the bench. Logan sees that Veronica belongs there and has friends. He thinks this is the high school experience she should have had except he turned everyone against her after Lilly was killed.

He heads out towards the parking lot. He promised Diana he would come over and see her after the game. Part of him wishes he could go to the after party and be with Veronica but he knows that can't happen. There has been too much between them and she can't trust him enough for them to be together. Still he is happy for her that her team won and she is so accepted at Pan High. He takes a last look at her as she is surrounded by her family and he smiles at the happiness on her face.

****

A few days later Logan dials and puts the phone to his ear.

Veronica looks at the display on her phone and smiles. She presses the answer button and says, "Hey."

Logan says, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Her voice a little puzzled answers, "Good. Why?"

Smirking Logan says, "Well you took quite a pounding in the game the other night."

Veronica her voice exasperated tells him, "I'm fine."

Logan teases, "I forgot how you get all your aggressions out when you play soccer." He adds, "How is your leg? Duncan said you needed six stitches."

Veronica's voice is pouting, "I have to miss Taekwando for two weeks. Dad made Father take me to the ER for the stitches. He said it is his turn now."

"It was so funny!" Logan tells her, "Jake was upset that the other team kept knocking you down since you are so little and they seemed so big. But then he was half horrified and half proud when you knocked down some of their bigger players."

Logan pauses and then continues, "Actually you've toned it down a lot. You probably took more hits than you gave out. That must be a first!"

Annoyed Veronica tells him, "Shut it, Logan!"

Not put out at all Logan continues, "Are you rubbing it in to Duncan that your team won the championship and his only finished second?"

Veronica adopting a scandalized voice says, "I would never."

Logan laughs and comments, "So you did?"

Veronica admits, "Just a little."

They both laugh together.

Logan asks, "When is the state tournament?"

Veronica says, "In two weeks. The doctor says I'll be as good as new by them."

Logan says, "Good."

There is a comfortable pause and then Logan asks, "What are you doing tonight?"

Veronica taps her highlighter on her book. She answers, "Studying. What are you up to?"

Logan immediately returns, "Not studying. Do you have plans tonight?"

Shaking her head a little Veronica says, "Did you not hear the studying part?"

"Ronnie, your dad is loaded – you don't need a scholarship." Logan tells her.

Veronica opens the book to the proper chapter and says, "I guess I'm just not socialite material."

Logan offers, "I could teach you."

Veronica laughs and says, "What did you have in mind?"

"Coffee?" Logan tells her. He adds, "I want to talk to you about something."

Veronica hearing in Logan's voice that it is important says, "Sure. What time?"

Logan answers, "Now. I am outside your door."

Veronica slides into a booth at the Hut. Logan slides in the other side. They give their order to the hostess.

Logan watching her look around comments, "Your old stomping grounds."

Veronica nods and looks back at him.

Logan curious asks, "Do you miss working here?"

Veronica looks closely at Logan and says, "A little. I miss working with Dad a lot."

Logan's face softens in sympathy. He asks, "Are you still going to major in criminology in college?"

Veronica sees Logan is concerned. She smiles at him and says, "No. Actually I am thinking of majoring in photography with a minor in business or art."

Obviously surprised Logan asks, "Really?" He sits back and comments, "There have been a lot of changes for you this past year."

She reaches over and pats his arm. She is touched by his concern. "It's getting easier. Quit worrying."

Logan says, "I will probably always worry about you."

Veronica says, "Thanks."

Stopping at their table is Susan and Kim. They are stiff with disapproval. Kim says, "Logan and Veronica."

Logan easily says, "Kim, Susan."

Ignoring Veronica, Susan asks, "Where is Diane?"

Logan frowns and says, "Out with her parents."

Kim pointedly looks at Veronica who is smirking. She says, "You are out with Veronica?"

Veronica says, "You know when I went to Neptune High I had to see you and listen to your bitchiness. Now I go to Pan so I can tell you this...." Veronica waves them away going, "Shoo. Go away before I throw my water on you and you start to melt."

Logan holds in his laughter as he watches Veronica pick up her water when they don't leave fast enough. They both walk away obvious upset.

Veronica looks back at Logan and says as if they weren't interrupted, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Logan deciding to let her bitchiness pass without comment says, "Next year." He leans forward and says, "I have a proposition for you."

Veronica leans forward as well saying, "I'm intrigued. Go on."

******

The next day at lunch Dick's phone rings. He answers and the table hears him say, "Veronica Kane, are you calling about our date?"

He listens and the table goes quiet waiting to hear what he is saying. Madison's face turns red and she looks like she is about to grab the phone from Dick.

He says, "You are sending a limo to pick me up? Wow I'm truly flattered!"

Dick listens and then says, "What am I supposed to wear on this mystery date?"

Dick's eyes widen and he says, "Sweet. Are you going to be wearing a bikini?"

Madison chokes and reaches for Dick's phone. He turns away from her and says, "Why can't I know where we are going?"

"Yes I know what surprise means." Dick says.

There is a short pause while Dick listens. Logan smirks at Madison's outrage. Logan decides Veronica probably called him during lunch knowing that Madison will hear.

Dick says, "What time will you be bringing me home from this date?"

Dick says, "Midnight. Wow Veronica you want to spend the whole day with the Dickster. No one blames you."

There is a pause and Dick listens. He smirks and says, "That is evil."

He listens again and says, "I like how you think. I'll be ready at 5 am."

He hangs up and looks at his phone for a few seconds before he turns back to the table and sits back down.

Madison immediately starts complaining about how early Veronica is picking Dick up and how she is keeping him all day.

Meg says mildly, "Madison you know how this works. Veronica had to get the date itinerary OK'd by the committee and there will be a photographer and reporter there with them all day."

Madison says, "She's a tramp and who knows what she is going to do on this date."

Logan frowns but before he can speak up Duncan says, "Madison you will watch what you say about my sister. I have been patient with your bitchiness so far but I will end you if you don't shut up about Veronica."

The 09er table looks at Duncan in shock. He stands up and puts his hand out for Meg's. She stands beside him. He looks at her and then over at Madison who is looking at him in shock. He says, "I'm not kidding Madison. Lay off Veronica or I will out you."

He walks off with Meg towards the school. There is an awkward silence after he leaves. No one doubts how serious Duncan is.

Madison gets up and walks off her head held high. Diana looks angrily at Dick and then Logan. She gets up and follows Madison into the school.

Logan looks over at Dick who leans in and says, "Veronica bet me that Madison will fuck my brains out on Friday night and probably get me totally smashed."

Surprised Logan looks at Dick. Dick carries on quietly, "She said to just lay back and enjoy it because the first few hours of the date on Saturday are travelling so I can sleep. She said we won't start the date until about 11 am."

Dick says finally, "She says I will owe her."

Logan looks at Dick and says, "It sounds like good advice to me. Why don't you get Meg to mention tomorrow that she went bikini shopping with Veronica?"

Dick laughs and says, "I will definitely talk to Meg."

He sobers and says, "I wonder where she is taking me that we will be travelling four hours and wearing bathing suits."

Logan shrugs and says, "It's a surprise."

Dick nods. He says, "It doesn't matter what we do. Seeing Veronica in a bathing suit all day has to be good."

Logan frowns but has to agree. They walk into the school together both heading towards their girlfriends to do damage control.

****

_This story is coming to its conclusion. Thank you all for reading and giving me such good advice and encouragement. You know what to do now...... right?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter. Unhappy, she files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to donate the bone marrow Jake needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her. Veronica meets with Logan and Duncan and tells them about seeing Lilly when she was unconscious in the hospital. She tells Logan she wants to be his friend but can't right now because she still loves him. Veronica at the father/daughter banquet reveals to everyone that she and Connor Larkin have been dating. It is apparent that they are close. Logan attends the performance of Veronica's play. At the after party, they talk and decide to be friends. Diana, Logan's girlfriend is unhappy as Logan and Veronica become closer. Veronica and Connor break up. Veronica dates Casey and meets his parents. Veronica tells Jake Kane she is going to the bachelor's charity auction. She buys Dick which shocked everyone.... Now on with the story...._

Diana walks across the cement patio her heels making purposeful clicking sounds as she walks. She stands a few feet away from the lounger and says calmly, "I am glad that I caught you alone Veronica."

Veronica looks up from her book and sees Diana standing there. She looks around quickly and sees that Diana is alone. She says curiously, "What's up?"

Without preamble Diana tells her firmly, 'I want you to stay away from Logan."

Veronica looks at Diana trying to gauge her mood. She asks, "Why?"

"I can see you still love him. He's mine now. We've been together for months." Diana puts her hands on her hips as she talks.

Veronica meets her gaze and says, "I am not looking to be with Logan."

Frowning Diana says, "I have been very patient with the whole situation. Logan wouldn't even want to be your friend if you weren't Duncan's half sister."

"Logan and I have been friends since we were twelve." Veronica quietly points out.

Diana quickly adds, "Except for when he and none of the 09ers talked to you and when you were dating."

Veronica looks at Diana studying her carefully. She says, "We broke up a long time ago. Logan would never cheat on you."

Diana says, "I know you want him. You need to back off."

"I don't think you need to worry about me." Veronica says quietly.

Angrily Diana says, "I am not worried about you."

Veronica answers, "Then I am not seeing the problem. I will be moving away in a few months."

Diana spits out, "Yes but now you are going to be on the board of directors of the company he is starting. You will always have contact with him."

Veronica says, "You should be proud of what Logan is doing."

Diana says, "Yeah proud that he is giving away his money."

Her voice disapproving, Veronica defends Logan saying, "He's trying to help women and children who have been abused and maybe prevent it from happening to others. I think it is great."

Frowning Diana says, "I am not interested in your opinion. I am going to get Logan to work for my dad."

Veronica smiles at how little Diana understands Logan and says, "Good luck with that."

Diana explodes, "I am not asking. I am telling you. Stay away from Logan."

Veronica says "You should leave Diana before you say something you will regret."

Diana steps closer and says, "You will regret it if you don't stay away from Logan."

Veronica goes back to reading her book. She says without looking up, "Please leave now before I call security."

Diana stalks away from the pool towards the inside of the house.

Meg steps out from the pool house where she had gone to change. She had come to the door just in time to hear the whole conversation. She walks up to Veronica.

Concerned Meg asks, "Are you OK Veronica?"

Veronica looks up from her book to Meg and says, "Hey Meg, you look nice!"

Meg not willing to be sidetracked says, "I just heard what Diana said to you. Are you OK?"

"Sure," Veronica readily answers, "She's feeling a little threatened now."

Meg questions, "Because Logan asked you to be on the board of the Lynn Foundation?"

Veronica says quietly, "Maybe because he didn't ask her."

Meg says, "Oh."

Meg says, "He asked Duncan and me to be on the board too."

Veronica nods her approval and says, "I heard. He also asked Father and he asked Dad to consider being the lead investigator."

"He seems really serious about it." Meg says.

Veronica nods and says a little proudly, "It's a great idea. He is going to use the Echolls' name to raise money for it. It's kind of poetic justice."

Meg agrees and then says, "I think he has big ideas."

Veronica laughs and says, "He does." She adds thoughtfully, "He is starting small though and seems to actually have a pretty good business plan."

Veronica adds, "I know Father was impressed and wanted to donate."

Meg says, "I saw a different side of Logan when he talked to Duncan and me."

Veronica nodded in agreement. She says, "I told Logan he should take a business degree in college. He seems to have a good mind for it."

Meg agrees and asks, "What did Logan say?"

Veronica laughs and says, "I won't tell you what he initially said but later on he told me he will think about it. He said he sees some merit in it."

Meg laughs as well. There is a pause as they both think about Logan perhaps going to college after professing he would never go. He had told everyone he wanted to bum around spending his father's inheritance.

Meg says, "What are you going to do about what Diana said?"

Veronica sighs quietly and says, "She is just protecting what is hers. I guess she doesn't want me to be Logan's friend." Veronica shrugs and adds, "I understand it."

Worried Meg asks, "Are you going to quit being Logan's friend?"

Veronica looks across the pool and then back at Meg. She says, "No but I may have to back off. I would never do anything to upset his relationship with Diana; especially with the trial coming up."

Meg frowns in puzzlement. Veronica clarifies, "It's going to be tough on Logan to testify. He is going to need the support of his girlfriend."

Veronica takes a deep breath and lets it out. She says, "I just hope she doesn't become so possessive that Logan can't be friends with Duncan though. He really needs Duncan especially right now and Duncan needs him."

Meg says immediately, "Logan needs you Veronica."

Veronica smiles a little at Meg and says, "We are just starting to be friends again. He needs her more."

The both look up as they hear Duncan walk out of the house. He calls, "Meg, are you ready to go?"

Seeing that his girlfriend is talking to Veronica, Duncan walks over. Veronica smiles at him and says, "Hey Duncan. Where are you guys off to?"

Duncan smiles back and says, "The Yacht Club with Logan and Diana. Want to come with us?"

Meg interjects with, "Veronica is not allowed to come."

Puzzled by what Meg said, Duncan turns to her and says, "What?"

Meg her voice still a little upset explains, "Diana warned Veronica away from being Logan's friend."

Duncan immediately protective, turns to Veronica and says, "What did she say?"

Veronica smiles at his protectiveness. She says easily, "It doesn't matter Duncan. Leave it alone. I have plans today anyways."

Duncan looks like he might say something else but Meg shakes her head and takes his hand.

Veronica looks at them fondly and says, "Go you guys. Have fun."

Veronica turns her attention back to her book thinking that at this rate she is never going to get this chapter studied.

***

Logan and Dick are in Logan's pool house playing on the Play station.

Logan asks as he pushes buttons on the controller, "Has Madison calmed down since your date with Veronica?"

Dick snorts exclaiming, "Dude, she's crazy! She checks my phone randomly to make sure I'm not talking to Veronica."

Logan winces in sympathy and says, "Sorry man."

They play for a few minutes.

Logan points out, "Well the papers are all speculating on if you and Veronica are secretly dating. I imagine that is not helping Madison's mood."

Dick shakes his head and says, "No, it's not."

They play for a while.

Dick says, "You know I totally get why you dated her. I don't just mean because she's hot."

Logan looks over at Dick in question. He asks, "What do you mean?"

Dick looks at Logan waving his controller around as he explains, "Dude. She is so much fun! She's so different! I mean she wasn't worried about her hair or make-up. She didn't care about any of the stuff that most girls care about."

Logan nods and agrees, "I know what you mean."

Dick puts his hands down and continues, "It's more than that though. She thought about me. She talked to Beav and had my favorite hangover cure and foods on the plane. Veronica said she saw the water park on a TV special and it looked fun and since she knew I liked the ocean she thought I would like the water slides too. Throughout the whole day she kept making sure I felt OK and was having fun."

"I take it Madison isn't much on looking after you?" Logan asks.

Dick snorts and says, "Not much no."

Logan muses, "Ronnie is good like that. She looks after the people she cares about."

Dick nods as he starts the game again and they both begin to play. He adds after a few seconds, "Yeah. It was kind of nice."

They both turn their focus back to the TV and the sounds of the Play station fill the room for a while.

They are interrupted by the maid bringing in the pizza they ordered. They open the box and both get a slice and start eating.

Logan says in between bites, "How was the water park?"

Dick enthusiastically tells his friend, "It was so cool! We went down all the slides, even the Sky Screamer. It is almost straight down. Man what a rush!"

Logan asks, "Veronica wasn't afraid?"

"Hell no! She wanted to go again." Dick says, "Although she did scream the whole way down."

Seeing Dick is impressed, Logan says dryly, "I guess that's why it's called the Screamer."

Dick laughs. He tells Logan about some of the water slides and his time in the boogie board pool.

Logan listens and is happy at his friend's excitement over the water park. Dick is saying, "You would totally love the boogie pool. Veronica fell off her board all the time but I was able to ride a lot of the waves. It was awesome!"

He goes on talking about how he and Veronica ended up going around the whole park with about eight other people and everyone had a blast. He says they all raced down the slides but everyone beat Veronica because she is such a light weight. He laughed about how she had more to eat than him and how she wouldn't share her ice cream.

Understanding Logan laughs, "She can eat a lot for her size."

Dick sarcastically says, "She would be an expensive date just because of the amount she eats."

Logan smiles commenting quietly, "She has always been able to pack away the food."

Dick takes a swig of his water and then says, "Veronica was saying we should get a bunch of people and go to the park after graduation."

"It sounds like a plan." Logan agrees.

Dick nods and says, "Totally." He pauses obviously thinking, "I don't think most 09er girls would like the water park."

He looks at Logan and adds, "Not like Veronica did."

Dick picks up his controller and after a pause Logan follows suit. They get back to their game.

At a pause in the game Logan looks at Dick, "I heard you did some acting."

Dick laughs loudly, "That was fun! I don't know how Veronica heard about that restaurant but it was great."

Dick went on to say how he could understand why Texas is famous for barbecue because it was so good. He talked about how the atmosphere was just like an old time saloon. He said he got voted as Sheriff and had to say the cheesiest lines about protecting the town and how he always gets his man.

Dick snickers as he remembers, "Veronica had to dress up as a saloon girl. She got picked to get up and sing." Dick adds, "She has a great voice. The crowd cheered for her."

Logan says, "I saw the picture in the paper of you kissing her."

Dick smiles at that. He explains, "The staff that ran the restaurant and the show were so much fun. One of the guys told me to surprise Veronica and kiss her. She blushed and everyone laughed and clapped."

Logan says, "It sounds like a great date."

"It was awesome." Dick agrees.

They go back to playing play station. Dick's phone rings and he stops the game to talk on his phone.

After Dick hangs up, Logan comments, "Was that the ball and chain?"

Dick his voice subdued, "Yeah she is checking up on me."

"It sounded like it." Logan adds, "Diana said that Madison was mad you went to see Veronica the next day."

Dick shakes his head a little and says, "Dude Veronica totally saved my life! I told her I was failing English and I needed a really good grade on my final paper to pass. I hadn't even read the book and the paper was due on Monday. Veronica had read the book last year so she knew the characters and stuff. She offered to help me write my English paper if I gave her a surfing lesson."

Surprised Logan comments, "Really?"

Dick missing Logan's total surprise says, "She said she'll be leaving Neptune soon and since she still had the board you bought her, she thought she'd get a lesson in return."

Logan asks, "How'd she do?"

Dick comments almost tactfully, "Well she's not a natural."

Logan laughs and says, "Yes I remember."

Dick shakes his head and says sadly, "Dude she finally got where she could stand up a bit."

"She probably felt the same thing about you doing the paper, " Logan asks, "How'd you do on your paper?"

Dick proudly tells Logan he got an A. He says, "Mrs. Carter couldn't believe how much insight I showed. She quizzed me about the book and my paper. Ronnie explained it so well so I told Mrs. Carter what I knew and she had to pass me."

After a short pause Logan asks, "Do you think Ronnie bought you to piss off Madison? They hate each other."

Dick shakes his head a little and says, "I don't know man. Madison is really talking down Veronica but Veronica never said one bad thing about Madison, Neptune High or really anything."

He pauses and then says, "I asked her why she bought me and she shrugged and said because she could. She said she is moving across the country to college and she just wants to have uncomplicated fun for now."

Logan thinks about it and then says, "That's true. You are uncomplicated."

Dick smiles at Logan's dig. He looks at his friend and says seriously, "It was like hanging out with a guy well except she is good looking." He frowns as he thinks, "It's funny. When she walked out of the dressing room in her bikini, I….. well you know. A lot of guys were checking her out. Then after a while I didn't notice her body, I just saw her."

Looking shocked, Logan says, "Well I never thought I would hear you say that."

"I know." Dick agrees, "I didn't know girls could be like that. She was just having fun. She didn't expect me to act in a certain way. She just accepted me for me." He takes a drink of his water. He continues, "It was kind of nice. I feel bad about how I treated her last year. I wanted to tell Madison to shut up about her already."

Logan looks at Dick in wonder. His mouth drops open in shock. He says, "The tiny blond worked her magic on you, didn't she?"

Dick shrugs obviously uncomfortable, "You know I can see why all the rich dudes want her. You know Duncan, you, Connor and Casey; she's so different from the rich girls we date."

Logan is quiet for a few seconds and then agrees quietly, "Yeah, she is."

Dick plays with the label on his water bottle. He says, "I wouldn't mind hanging out with her again. Not you know as a girlfriend but maybe as a friend. It's weird but I want to call her to talk to her."

Logan looks at his friend for a moment and then says, "Imagine if you dated her. Think about how much you'd miss her then."

Logan turns back to the video game. Dick looks at Logan as he concentrates on picking the next game. Dick gets a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he too turns his attention back to the game.

****

Veronica listens to her voice mails.

Logan's voice comes on, "Dick Casablancas is missing. You are the lead suspect in the case."

There's a pause in the message then, "Thanks."

Veronica smiles and then presses delete.

****

Duncan looks up from his locker and sees Logan approach. He says, "Hey, Logan."

Logan leans on the locker next to Duncan and answers quietly, "Hi."

Looking around to make sure no one can hear them, Duncan asks, "Are you going to see the DA this week?"

Logan pulls at his sleeves restlessly and answers a little gruffly, "Yeah."

Duncan stands and looks closely at his friend. He says, "Veronica, Mr. Mars and I are going tomorrow."

Logan looks around and then tells Duncan that he is supposed to go on Thursday. Logan moves his books to his other hand and then looks around the hall.

Duncan sees his friend is anxious. He asks, "Are you going to the whole trial?"

Logan looking down mumbles, "The DA wants me to."

Worried Duncan tries to make Logan feel better. He says, "I am going to be there. Dad, Mom, Mr. Mars, Mrs. Mars, Veronica and I are going to sit together. Do you want to sit with us?"

Logan shifts again and then plays with his sleeves again. He says, "I don't know. I don't know if I can do this."

Duncan quietly says, "I am sorry man. Anything I can do?"

Finally meeting his gaze Logan says, "I need to talk to Veronica." Duncan sees he is worried. Logan continues, "She is avoiding me. She answers her phone but always has to ring off. She says she is too busy to see me."

Duncan tries to placate Logan. He says, "Well she has a lot on her mind. Dad had to hire body guards to protect her. She has been threatened and the paparazzi are really hounding her."

Logan stops his restless moving and pins Duncan with a stare. He says, "She's been threatened?"

Duncan frowns at Logan's raised voice. He looks around and seeing the coast is still clear tells Logan, "She's had phone calls at the house and pictures with RIP printed over her body. Sheriff Lamb thinks it's an obsessed fan of your....... Aaron's."

Logan frowns. He asks, "What does Mr. Mars say?"

Duncan reassures Logan, "Mr. Mars and Clarence are working together to find out who it is."

Logan nods, "Good." He says, "I wish she went to school here so we could watch over her."

Duncan agrees, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

Logan plays with his sleeves again and then looks over at Duncan. His face shows his vulnerability, "Is that why she doesn't have time to talk to me?"

Duncan shuts his locker and looks down the hallway. He looks back at Logan and says quietly, "No, it's not."

Logan looks at his friend and can see he knows something he is not telling him. He asks, "Then why?"

Duncan takes a deep breath and sighs. He says, "I would rather stay out of it."

Logan straightens and says urgently, "Tell me." "Is she upset with me?" he guesses.

Duncan immediately shakes his head stating, "No, no, it isn't her choice."

Quickly Logan asks, "Is it her dad, your dad, the District Attorney?"

Duncan feeling uncomfortable with how upset Logan is getting says, "No Logan, let it go man."

"I won't let it go. I need to talk to her." Logan grasps Duncan's arm stopping him from leaving. He demands, "Tell me."

Letting go of Duncan's arm, Logan moves so he is in front of Duncan, He adds pleadingly, "I don't think I can do this without her."

Duncan looks around ensuring no one can hear them and then looks back at Logan. He admits, "It's Diana man. She told Veronica to stay away from you."

Logan says shocked, "What? Why?"

Duncan sighs and then explains, "Meg overheard her talking to Veronica."

Logan becomes even more upset. He exclaims his voice rising, "I don't believe this! Another girlfriend who doesn't trust me, what a shocker!"

Duncan shushes his friend. He says quietly, "I don't know man; you'll have to talk to Diana."

Logan obviously angry says, "Oh I will. First I need to talk to Meg."

Logan stalks off as Duncan and his classmates watch warily.

****

_The next chapter is the last one. I am pretty excited that this story is almost completed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me such good advice. I learned a lot from your comments. The review button is below...... hint._


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: AU Season 2. Over the summer it comes out that Veronica is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter. Unhappy, she files for emancipation, transfers to Pan High School and is living with Keith Mars. She is reluctantly tested and agrees to donate the bone marrow Jake needs. After the surgery she has difficulty breathing and before she passes out calls to Lilly. Veronica after getting out of the hospital is quiet and depressed. She moves in with Jake Kane and keeps busy with a lot of activities. Duncan asks her to talk to him about whatever is bothering her. Veronica meets with Logan and Duncan and tells them about seeing Lilly when she was unconscious in the hospital. She tells Logan she wants to be his friend but can't right now because she still loves him. Veronica at the father/daughter banquet reveals to everyone that she and Connor Larkin have been dating. It is apparent that they are close. Logan attends the performance of Veronica's play. At the after party, they talk and decide to be friends. Diana, Logan's girlfriend is unhappy as Logan and Veronica become closer. Veronica and Connor break up. Veronica dates Casey and meets his parents. Veronica tells Jake Kane she is going to the bachelor's charity auction. She buys Dick which shocked everyone. Veronica takes Dick on a day long date upsetting Madison. Diana upset that Logan has asked Veronica to be on the board of directors of the foundation he is planning on starting, tells Veronica to stay away from Logan. Meg overhears and tells Duncan who tells Logan...... Now on with the story...._

Dick Cassablancas sits on his surfboard resting. It is a beautiful day. They have been surfing for a few hours. The rest of the guys are busy surfing. Dick looks over at his friend Logan who is sitting on his board a few feet away. Logan has been very quiet this morning. He goes surfing when he is upset and today even surfing has not brought out the usual smiles. Dick comments, "Great waves today."

Logan answers quietly, "Yeah."

Not knowing how to bring up the conversation he wants to, Dick starts with, "We should have invited Veronica."

Logan looks at Dick questioningly, "Why?"

Veronica is the only girl in the group who surfs but she is rarely invited. Today her half brother Duncan is not there either.

Dick shrugs and says, "Lots of reasons."

Frowning Logan asks, "Like what?"

Dick looks over to see Cassidy riding a wave all the way in. He says slowly, "Well she needs the practice…"

Logan smiles a little and agrees, "True."

Dick a little encouraged by Logan's half smile continues, "She's easy to look at."

Logan nods again but doesn't make a comment.

Dick goes on and adds a little tentatively, "She's fun to be with."

Logan nods slowly but his face is blank.

Both teenagers look around them at the waves going towards the shore, the sunbathers and families on the shore enjoying the warm day. Dick thinks about how angry Logan has been the last few days. He knows Madison has been blaming Veronica for Logan's breakup with Diana. She loudly accused Veronica of wanting Logan back now she the other rich guys dumped her.

Dick had made the mistake of telling Madison that Logan wasn't cheating. Madison had loudly told Dick that Veronica must be great in bed because now he was defending her.

Unfortunately Logan had been sitting at lunch and overheard her comment. He had very angrily told Madison that most every 09er guy had fucked her probably while she was supposed to be dating Dick. He had narrowed his gaze at her and warned her not to talk about Veronica again. There had been a stunned silence in the quad after Logan's pronouncement.

Madison and Diana had left the table in anger and Logan had drifted back into his own world obviously not caring whether Madison or Diana were upset with him or not. Dick had not gone after Madison. He was really thinking about breaking it off with her. She was hot and the queen of the 09ers. She could please a man in bed as well. But lately Dick had been growing tired of how she was always bitchy and only talked about herself.

Dick looked back over at Logan. Dick thinks about how unhappy Logan is. He takes a deep breath and says, "We should have invited Veronica today because you should be with her because you love her".

Logan starts and looks at Dick in surprise. He had not been expecting Dick to say that. Logan looks away at the ocean.

In for a penny, in for pound, Dick goes on, "You're both free now."

Logan frowns and says "Leave it alone Dick."

Dick continues, "Dude, you're not going to ever get over her."

Logan turns angry eyes to Dick and firmly, "Drop it!"

Dick puts up his hands in defense. He says mildly, "OK man. I've got to go anyways." He pauses and then with his voice full of reluctance says, "I have to pick Madison up for supper."

Logan looks back at the ocean without any further comment.

Dick tells Logan goodbye and picks a wave to ride in. Dick walks out of the water and heads to the spot where the guys have left their coolers and chairs. He packs up his things and carries it all to his truck. Dick efficiently puts his things in the back of the truck. Before he gets in the truck, he looks back at the ocean.

Logan is still sitting on the beach where he left him. Dick thinks for a few seconds and then he pulls out his phone and depresses a button. When the phone is answered he says, "Hey Man. I think Logan needs you." There is a pause and he adds, "Yeah. He's at our usual spot on the beach. Bye…"

****

Duncan walks up to Logan who is sitting on the sand looking at the ocean. He sees Logan is alone. He says, "I've been looking for you man."

Logan continues to look out at the ocean. He says quietly, "Well here I am."

Duncan sits down beside Logan and looks out at the ocean. The two best friends sit in silence.

Duncan finally asks, "How was the surfing?"

Logan continues to look at the waves. "Good."

Logan reaches over and opens his cooler. He pulls out another beer for himself and one for Duncan. He hands the beer to Duncan who accepts it. They both open their beers and take a drink.

Duncan glances sideways at Logan. He says, "So you and Diana are through?"

Logan looks down at his feet. He dangles his beer between his raised knees. He quietly answers, "Yeah."

Duncan continues to watch Logan. He comments, "Soooo you're not going to be groomed to be the next President of Neptune Motors?"

Logan snorts at Duncan's mention of Diana's plan for him to work with her father.

Duncan quietly says, "I'm sorry you guys broke up."

Logan looks at his best friend and comments bitterly, "It's OK. I guess having a girlfriend who trusts you is a myth or something."

Shaking his head Duncan immediately answers, "No. Meg's cool."

"Yeah. She was so nice to Veronica when you broke up with her." Logan comments sarcastically.

Duncan frowns a little and says, "That wasn't a good time for any of us."

Logan nods and says, "I know but even Princess Meg can get jealous at times."

Duncan is quiet while he thinks for a few seconds. He finally comments, "It's hard to trust." He adds, "Mom didn't trust Dad. It turns out she had a good reason though."

Agreeing Logan adds, "I know my Mom didn't trust Aaron and she had plenty of reasons not to."

Both young men sip their beer and look out at the ocean. Logan sighs and observes, "I guess I am just not the kind of person who anyone can trust."

Duncan thinks for a few seconds and says, "Maybe no one is. Dad knows what he did was wrong. He just couldn't stop himself."

Logan takes a large swallow of his beer and says, "I can't wait to leave Neptune."

Duncan looks over at Logan and sees how discouraged he is. Duncan says, "Our lives are so much better than last year Logan."

Logan looks disbelieving at his friend and says sarcastically, "Yeah so much better!"

Duncan lists off on his fingers as he talks, "Well this time last year my parents thought I killed Lilly; you just lost your Mom; your dad was still beating you; you and I weren't really friends anymore; Veronica was putting herself in danger all the time and she was up all night photographing cheating spouses to help her dad and everyone was treating her like….. well you know."

Agreeing Logan says, "Yeah."

"This year Lilly's killer is behind bars; Meg and I are dating; you and I are best friends again." Duncan points out.

Logan with obvious sincerity says, "It's been good having you back man."

Duncan continues, "Veronica is my sister and we are getting closer; my Dad is healthier; and Mom, Dad and Veronica are getting along better."

"That's been good for you." Logan agrees.

Turning to face his friend, Duncan says, "We are graduating high school now Logan. We lost Lilly but you, Veronica and I can move on together now. We made it through."

Logan briefly meets his friend's gaze. He sees his sincerity. Logan looks back out at the ocean and says quietly, "I don't know about that DK."

Duncan waits but Logan doesn't elaborate on his thoughts. Duncan observes, "I thought you and Veronica had become good friends again?"

Logan shrugs and says, "I guess not. She dropped our friendship just when I really needed her."

Duncan can see his friend is in pain. He sighs. This whole situation is so messed up. Both his sister and his best friend are really hurting. They are both scared and worried about testifying at the trial. They have both been through so much the last few years and he knows they are both desperately waiting to leave Neptune and get away from all the problems they have had here. He takes a sip of his beer and thinks about what he should say.

He finally decides to confront Logan. He starts, "Did you ever think that she put you first?"

Logan turns puzzled eyes to Duncan, "What do you mean?"

Duncan explains, "Veronica knows this trial is going to be hard for you. It is going to be hard to testify about …."

Duncan stops obviously uncomfortable. He looks at Logan and then continues, "Veronica was willing to back off like Diana told her so you could have Diana's support during the trial. SHe didn't want her friendship with you to jeopardize your relationship with Diana."

At Logan's frown, Duncan continues, "You've dated Diana a long time. It stands to reason that you might need Diana's support more than hers."

Logan eyes are dark and angry. He bites out, "Friends don't let anything come between them."

Logan looks back out at the ocean.

Duncan's voice is a little exasperated. Logan doesn't seem to understand what Veronica is going through. He says, "Don't you get it?"

Logan looks over at Duncan in surprise at his tone. Duncan continues, "Veronica is not looking forward to testifying. You know your... Aaron's lawyers are going to crucify her, don't you?"

Waving his arm with his words, Duncan continues, "She is going to have every detail of her life dragged through the newspapers and television. It is going to be really hard on her."

Logan looks over at Duncan. After he thinks for few seconds he nods.

Satisfied Logan is following what he is says, Duncan goes on, "Yet she gave up having your support so you could have Diana's support."

Logan is looking at Duncan in surprise.

Duncan continues firmly, "Veronica is getting threats from angry Aaron fans, the tabloids are talking about Lilly like she was a tramp and seduced Aaron. There are stories about how Lilly and Veronica were alike."

Logan frowns as he thinks about what Duncan is saying.

Duncan looks around and sees no one is near. He says, "The DA says the defense will probably bring up the rape, STD and Veronica's reputation at Neptune High."

Logan is visibly upset at the thought of what Aaron's high priced lawyers are going to try and get the jury to believe about Veronica.

Continuing Duncan says, "Dad says that Aaron's lawyers will probably bring up Veronica's slightly unorthodox methods of finding out who killed Lilly and try and make it look like she was making up her story to get attention."

Logan puts his head in his hands. Duncan goes on, "The defense is going to say I killed Lilly because of my epileptic fit. They are going to say you killed Lilly out of jealousy." He adds, "It is going to get really bad."

Logan looks at his friend and sees the worry and fear.

Duncan pauses and then he takes a deep breath. He says, "Look Logan, Diana was the one that made it so you can't have her support and Veronica's support. That was not Veronica's doing." He finishes, "Yet when Veronica had to choose between what might help her and what was best for you, she chose what she thought was best for you."

Duncan lets Logan think about what they have talked about. After a short time Duncan finishes by saying, "Those are the actions of a good friend, don't you think?"

Logan looks out at the ocean. He finishes off his beer and twirls the bottle in the sand as he thinks.

When he looks over at Duncan his eyes are calmer. He has a little smile on his face. He says, "Actually they are something else."

Logan smiles fully at Duncan. He ignores the puzzled expression on his friend's face and asks, "Is Veronica going to school tomorrow?"

****

Veronica walks out the doors of the school towards the parking lot. She is smiling at the animated story her friend Tiffany is telling her.

Tiffany has really enjoyed having Veronica as a friend. She has never met anyone like her. Veronica navigates through her very public life being friendly to everyone but getting close to no one. Yet with all the distractions in her life, Veronica not only copes, she succeeds. She is the top student in the school; plays varsity soccer and got a staring role in the school play.

Tiffany realized early that Veronica was very lonely and isolated. Most people will tell you Veronica is outgoing and fun. They will tell you stories of pranks she pulled, things she said and fun they had together. They will tell you how lucky she is to live in that big mansion, drive that great car and buy whatever she wants. They gossip about her dating movie stars, college guys and going to the country club.

Yes to most everyone Veronica is one lucky girl. Tiffany is not most everyone. She sees that Veronica doesn't really talk about herself at all. She quietly deflects the conversation if anyone asks about her past and as time has gone on, everyone has stopped asking. Tiffany sees that Veronica is very closed off and at times Tiffany can sense her deep unhappiness.

Tiffany knows that this is Veronica's last day of school because her father has become concerned about threats against her. She will be back only for her exams and graduation.

Veronica looks up from digging in her purse for her car keys and stops suddenly. Tiffany stops her story and looks to see what Veronica is looking at. Her eyes follow the direction Veronica is looking and Tiffany starts in surprise. Logan Echolls is leaning against Veronica's car. Tiffany has never met him but she would know him anywhere. His face has been on the tabloid covers many times. In fact his life has been chronicled in the papers and on TV.

Veronica getting over her surprise at seeing Logan in the Pan High parking lot, starts to walk towards her car. Tiffany walks with her.

When they get closer Tiffany feels her heart start to speed up. The tabloids have talked about how handsome Logan is, how wild he is and how the girls flock around him. The tabloids haven't done him justice. He is drop dead sexy and there is something about the way he is leaning on Veronica's car that is panther- like. He looks relaxed but he also looks like he could pounce at any second. Tiffany thinks it's the intensity of his eyes that makes your breath catch. His eyes are dark and watchful. Tiffany doesn't know what to think about him.

Logan stands up when Veronica gets close and his brown eyes are focused totally on her.

Veronica smiles at him and asks teasingly, "Logan, are you lost?"

Logan's deep brown eyes flash and he continues to stare at Veronica. He seems unaware of all the attention he is getting.

His voice is quiet as he answers, "I was."

Veronica frowns slightly and steps closer to Logan. She asks, "Is something wrong?"

Logan's eyes seem to darken and he continues to stare intently at Veronica. He steps closer to her. She tilts her head back and looks worriedly into his face.

Logan takes her face in both his hands and lowers his lips to hers and kisses her. It is a possessive kiss, claiming ownership and to 'hell with what anyone else thinks' type kiss.

Tiffany can see Veronica stiffen with shock and then her hands rise to rest on Logan's elbows. Her eyes close and Veronica leans into Logan. He turns his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Tiffany looks around the parking lot and it seems as if everyone has stopped to view the couple. The paparazzi outside the school grounds are taking pictures.

Logan breaks the kiss and looks down at Veronica. She slowly opens her eyes and they stare at each other.

Logan drops his hands to take Veronica's elbows and pull her close to him. He says softly to Veronica, "I've tried to move on. I've tried to just be friends." He pauses and looks deeply into her eyes. He adds, "I can't do it anymore."

His gaze wanders over her face and then he looks into her eyes. His brown eyes are pools of emotion. "I'm ready to trust you. I need you. I love you."

Veronica's eyes widen and her mouth falls open slightly in shock. Neither of them seems to notice the crowd or Tiffany looking at them.

Veronica takes a jerky breath and says, "Oh god Logan! I love you so much."

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. His arms immediately wrap around her; one around her tiny waist and one hand settles in her hair holding her head in place. He takes over and deepens the kiss.

Veronica's eyes close and her hands migrate up to settle in his hair. Logan drops the arm from the back of her head and wraps it around her back to pull her closer. He kisses his way to her ear where he whispers softly, "I'm all for continuing this except maybe in a more private locale and with fewer clothes."

Veronica tilts her head at him and smiles.

Logan looks up and seems to notice Tiffany for the first time. Veronica turns slightly and notices her friend looking at her in shock.

They look around and see all the other students and the paparazzi. Veronica shakes her head. She says ruefully, "I guess telling everyone about us won't be an issue this time."

Logan smiles wickedly at her commenting, "Especially after they saw you jump me."

Veronica smiles up at him and says a little indignantly, "You so kissed me first."

Veronica pulls out of Logan's arms. She tilts her head, looks up at him and says, "This time Logan I have two fathers and three brothers."

Logan groans theatrically then looks intently at Veronica. His brown eyes darken as he says softly, "So worth it!"

Their gazes meet and it seems as if they are communicating without words. After a few moments, Veronica takes his hand and pulls him towards her friend.

Veronica looks at Logan, "Logan, I would like you meet my friend Tiffany Jones."

She turns towards Tiffany completing the introduction, "Tiffany this is Logan Echolls."

Logan smiles a little and nods at her. Tiffany smiles tentatively at Logan and then looks at Veronica. She looks happy and Tiffany can see the adoration in her eyes as she looks at Logan.

Logan looks down at Veronica and his eyes soften. He says softly, "Let's get out of here Ronnie... "

He puts his arm around Veronica and begins to guide her to his Xterra.

Veronica stops him, "I am supposed to drive Tiffany home."

Logan says, "Let her take your car and we will meet her later. I think we need to talk." He smiles at Veronica.

Veronica returns his smile and then digs in her purse to get her keys. She walks over and hands the keys to Tiffany and says, "I will call you later. OK?"

Tiffany takes the keys and smiles at Veronica. She agrees, "Later"

Veronica takes the hand Logan offers and they head over to his car. He opens the door for her and then runs around and gets in the driver's side. He starts the engine and then reverses the car and they leave the parking lot.

Tiffany unlocks Veronica's car. She feels a small ache in her chest. The same ache you feel at the end of a romantic movie when the two leads find each other and go off together. It was hard not to miss the intense emotions between Veronica and Logan. A lot of things about Veronica make more sense now like how she didn't date anyone at Pan High and how she didn't talk about dating Connor or Casey. Tiffany looks at the paparazzi getting in their vehicles to follow Logan and Veronica. She wonders if Logan can take away the sadness Veronica always carried underneath the surface. Maybe this is that happy ending…....Tiffany smiles and gets in the car.

_Fin._

* * *

_Thank you all for reading this story and for all the great feedback. You know how to let me know what you thought of the ending......._


End file.
